Grace's Secret
by Luv-Rain
Summary: Amy and Dan have 38 clues, but the last lies within the Clans. Will they be able to find the last clue before the competition? Rated T for safety. Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Prolouge**

**StarClan**

The moon was clear and the night was was filled with silence. The pool in the middle of the clearing was free of any ripples.

Four cats emerged from the forest and sat at the edge of the pool.

The black she-cat spoke first, "It's almost time for them to come."

"It was not our fault these Twolegs are coming. Echofur was the one who wanted to become the kittypet." the pale gray she-cat replied. "He's the one who brought Grace! We didn't want to be involved with the Contest."

"Echofur isn't to be blamed, Dovewing!" a gray tabby tom snarled, "He was a reliable Medicine cat! Most of StarClan agreed to participate in the Contest! This doesn't only involve Twolegs! The fate of all cats is involved!"

"Jayfeather, just because he was your favorite Medicine cat doesn't mean you can call him by his true name anymore!" said a golden tabby tom.

"All cats deserve to be called by their warrior name, Lionblaze!" Jayfeather snapped.

"He gave that right away when he became a kittypet!" snarled the black she-cat.

Jayfeather bared his teeth at her, "You were always to obsessed with the Warrior Code, Hollyleaf!"

Hollyleaf glared at her brother, "Following the Warrior Code isn't a crime, Jayfeather!"

"It isn't a way of life either." Lionblaze replied.

Dovewing stepped up and snarled at the three littermates, "This meeting isn't to discuss your problems as siblings! This involves the Three!"

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at Dovewing, "I have as much right to be here as you do! Just because I'm not one of the Three doesn't mean I didn't have an important role in that prophecy!"

"Silence!" a new voice yowled, introducing the new arrivals.

"Yellowfang, you know this meeting was private." Dovewing said.

"We need to talk to you four," said an orange tom, "it's about the Contest."

"We know, Firestar! That's why we met here!" growled Hollyleaf.

"There's more that you don't know, Hollyleaf! So you shouldn't be arguing with Dovewing right now before such an important matter." growled a blue-gray she-cat.

"You didn't tell us? Bluestar, you know we are the only ones who can take a role in this!" said Jayfeather.

"Quiet Jayfeather! We are here to tell you information we had just received!" Yellowfang growled.

Firestar continued, "So you all know that Grace had a special connection with StarClan, even for a Twoleg. She had a daughter and two grandchildren. These grandchildren have joined with Lucians and have 38 Clues. Echofur chose to create a vote to see if StarClan would help these Twolegs."

"Don't you dare call him Echofur!" Hollypaw hissed.

"Hollyleaf, you are the only cat who does not respect his decisions! You know he did it for the good of every living thing!" Yellowfang retorted.

"It was not any cat's fault that Echofur wanted to help by leaving with Grace!" Bluestar added.

"Anyway, you must be friendly with the Lucians! They both have special bonds with Amy and Dan Cahill! For their mission to be complete, we must make them all cats. Echofur, Applefang, Goldenlight, and Beetlefur will escort each Twoleg to the Clans. They must have a connection in every Clan!"

Hollyleaf's tail kept twitching with frustration.

"Hollyleaf, let it go! They were supposed to leave the Clans!" Dovewing hissed.

"I don't like having to work with Twolegs." muttered Hollyleaf.

Firestar stood up and faced Hollyleaf, "This is the only way to save everything. If working with Twolegs is going to solve the problem, then that is what we will do."


	2. Toronto

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The 39 Clues or Warriors.**

**Chapter 1**

**Canada**

People ran back and forth as Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, and Nellie Gomez walked through the airport in Toronto.

"I'm hungry!" Dan complained.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you, we're meeting Ian and Natalie at the McDonalds in the food court."

"How did we even get stuck with those two?" asked Nellie. Ian and Natalie Kabra were Lucians, and Amy and Dan didn't expect that they would actually "pair up" with them.

"Lucians are so self-centered!" Nellie said. She didn't approve of Amy and Dan being with Ian and Natalie.

"Well, we're Madrigals, what does that make us?" Amy asked.

"You two and your parents are the exceptions." Nellie said.

"Saladin's hungry, too. Is there any red snapper in Canada?" Dan was staring at the pet carrier in his hand.

"Saladin had red snapper on the plane. How many times does he have to eat? " Nellie asked. "Look! There are the Cobras"

The McDonalds was on the corner and Amy could see Ian and Natalie right next to a table on the side.

"You know you can just sit down." Dan told them.

Natalie shivered, "Sit on germs? No thank you!"

"You could have gone with us on our private plane." Ian told them. He was looking directly at Amy.

"Remember, your mom doesn't know your working with us. It is best for us to keep a low profile." Amy replied, "She's a really good spy, and it's simple enough to use a camera on a private plane."

"Yea, our mother," Ian whispered. Amy knew that Isabel Kabra was cruel, even to her children.

"Well, why are we here?" Natalie asked. She wasn't looking at her, but Amy knew Natalie was talking to her.

"Grace had a summer home here in Toronto. We can expect that she did know a clue was here. Everywhere she went there was a clue, right Dan?" Amy looked behind her but Dan wasn't there.

"Daniel is ordering food." Natalie said. She pointed to the counter. Amy looked at the direction she was pointing. Dan was talking rapidly to the cashier and pointed to several things on the menu board.

"Well, we should get to Grace's house." Amy said.

******

Dan stared at the mansion as the limo drove into the driveway. It was surrounded by forest and a lake was a mile away.

"It's beautiful," Amy said next to Dan.

The limo parked and everyone ran out, Saladin shooting out and running straight to the mansion. Dan ran after him.

"So, what now. The door's locked." Nellie said.

"Grace always had a key under the vase." Amy said, looking at a large vase next to the door.

Dan and Ian walked over to the vase and lifted it up. Amy dropped on her knees and grabbed a key under the vase.

She walked to the door and put the key in the lock. Dan heard a _Click!_ and Amy opened the door.

Everyone walked in and went into the kitchen. Natalie sat down on a carefully carved kitchen chair and brought out her hand mirror. Ian stared out the window, obviously lost in thought. Amy sat down next to Natalie and looked around the room. Nellie was looking at the food in the fridge.

"Hey, Saladin, red snapper!" she announced. Dan was surprised to see that Saladin didn't rush over. Everyone noticed. Amy looked up and even Natalie looked shocked.

Saladin looked at all five of the people in the room before running out if the cat flap in the back sliding door.

"Saladin!" Dan cried before running after him. Amy was right behind him, followed by Nellie, Ian, and Natalie.

Saladin finally stopped at a small shack. Dan bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Amy, Ian and Nellie were with Dan but Natalie was still running towards them.

"Dan," Amy tapped his shoulder. Dan looked at where she was pointing and saw the Cahill symbol on the door to the shack. Ian walked over and slowly opened it. Inside was a staircase that led underground.

"There's definitely a lead or a clue in there." said Dan.

"Let's go!" Ian said.

"Coming, Nellie?" asked Amy.

"Nah, this is for you guys. I don't think I should go." Nellie said.

"Oh. Okay." Amy said.

One by one, the four kids followed Saladin down the staircase.

They were led into a small chamber with a pool in the middle. Saladin drank some water and fell asleep.

"What now?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I guess we drink some water and do what Saladin did." Amy replied.

They all bent down and cupped their hands. Dan brought the water to his lips and drank it.

Everyone fell to the ground, asleep. Dan was the last to take a sip so he was the last to fall asleep. He saw that the others fell, so he lied down before darkness swept over him.

**I still need warrior names for Natalie and Ian. I have names for Amy and Dan thanks to Spirit Girl! Thanks! So here are their names:**

**1) Amy: Brightpelt- Light brown she-cat with jade green eyes**

**2)Dan: Harewhisker- Light brown tom with jade green eyes**

**3)Ian:**

**4)Natalie:**

**Please send Warrior names for Ian and Natalie.**


	3. Cats

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Lake**

Amy woke up dizzy and in a dark forest. Dan and Ian were stirring next to her. Natalie was there but she was behind Amy, so she couldn't see her.

Amy sat up slowly and clumsily. There was something weird about how Amy sat. She stood up and walked to the pool. It was in the center.

_What happened to the shack?_

When Amy looked closer, even the pool looked a little different. It was bigger and looked deeper.

She leaned down to drink the water again, but then she saw her reflection.

"Ah!" Amy yelped. Her reflection showed a light brown cat with green eyes.

Her scream woke Natalie and Ian. They stirred and woke up. Amy turned around, expecting to see Ian and Natalie as humans. Instead, in their place were a small tortoiseshell and a dark brown cat. Amy felt faint.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked with her eyes still closed.

"W-w-we a-a-are c-c-cats!" Amy stammered.

"I thought you stopped your stammering in Brazil." Ian said. _He still sounds like himself. _Amy thought. Natalie was the first to turn and look at Amy.

Natalie screamed as soon as she saw Amy. If this were a different situation, Amy would have burst out laughing at the look on her face. Too bad her face was dark and furry.

Natalie fled to look at her reflection in the pool. "This is a DISASTER!" Natalie screamed.

"What now?" Ian asked, standing up to face Natalie.

He froze, petrified, and glued to the spot. "You're a cat!"

He ran to Natalie's side. All the commotion finally woke up Dan. Amy forgot he was there with them for a second. "Why are you guys so loud!" He stood up and looked at everyone. His eyes grew wide and he looked as if he just witnessed his charcoal grave rubbings being stolen.

He proved to be the least shocked person, or cat, when he purred and pointed to Amy with his front paw. "You're furry!" he rolled on the floor, still purring in laughter.

Amy forgot her shock and glared at her brother. "This is really horrible! How could you find this funny? How are we going to go back to normal?"

"How can I live without my mirror?" Natalie yelped, "And my nail polish, and my make-up bag, and my…"

"Natalie! Just shut up!" Ian growled.

Dan looked around. "Where's Saladin?"

Everyone looked around. Natalie was the first to see Saladin walking towards them. "Over there!"

Amy looked the direction Natalie was looking. A few meters away, Saladin was walking towards Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie. He was dragging a fat rabbit.

"Saladin! Get over here, boy!" Dan yelled at him.

Saladin looked at him and started to lick himself. "I don't think you should be talking to me like that when you don't _look_ like my owner. In fact, you were _never_ my owner."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "D-d-did you just t-t-talk?" Dan asked.

Saladin finished licking himself. "Yup! Sorry for insulting you, but none of you probably noticed what I said anyway. You all look a little too shocked too notice anything."

"You _did_ talk!" Dan yelped.

Amy and Ian weren't as shocked as Dan. "Dan, think logically! If we're cats, then we should understand Saladin's language!" Amy said.

Saladin rolled his eyes. "Well, at least _someone_ isn't too shocked! Anyway, I caught some food for you guys… and gals."

"Eat what? That rabbit?" Natalie asked.

"Duh! What else?" Saladin said.

Natalie squealed. "Gross! Eat a RABBIT? That's barbaric!"

Saladin glared at her. "For the next month, you will have to 'live it rough' and eat things like this." Saladin pointed to the dead rabbit with his tail.

"A what?" Ian asked.

"Month." replied Saladin.

"We're going to be cats for a _month?_" asked Amy.

"I just said that!" Saladin said.

Dan was the first to sniff the rabbit. He hesitated then took a bite. "Maybe it's because I'm a cat, but this tastes good!"

Amy stepped up and took a bite. The taste filled her mouth and when she swallowed, Amy purred.

"I'll give it a try." Ian said, looking directly at Amy. Amy shied away and let Ian through to take a bite. He sniffed it like Dan did then nibbled on the edge. He swallowed and licked his lips. "It is a little good."

Natalie snorted. "I'm not eating it!"

Saladin rolled his eyes. "Then you can starve. This is one of the things you will have to eat while being here. The other things are birds, mice, rats, squirrels, voles," While Saladin was talking, Natalie pretended to gag, which looked weird because she was a cat.

Saladin continued, "and fish."

Natalie looked up. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

Amy stepped up and looked at Natalie. "I think he means _raw_ fish." That time Natalie actually gagged.

Saladin pushed the rabbit towards Natalie. "Just try it."

Natalie bent down and took a bite. She looked embarrassed. "Well, it isn't so bad."

Saladin walked towards a little stream. "We should get going. It's a long way to the horse stable."

**So people have been sending their cats. I picked what I want for Natalie and Ian's names. The descriptions and names probably won't e from the same reviews. This is what I picked:**

**1) Amy: Brightpelt- Light brown she-cat with jade green eyes**

**2)Dan: Harewhisker- Light brown tom with jade green eyes**

**3)Ian: Darktail- Dark brown tom with brown eyes**

**4)Natalie: Bloodflower- Glossy tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes**

**Thanks to HanakoAnimeaddict for Ian's name, Spirit Girl for Natalie's description and Amy and Dan's names, and Stormfangstar for Natalie's name!**


	4. The Lake

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The 39 Clues or Warriors.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Lake**

Dan was tired, even after the knockout the pool caused. Saladin was walking at a steady pace, leaving Dan, Amy, Natalie, and Ian a few feet away. Dan wasn't as slow as everyone else, so he picked up speed and caught up with Saladin. "So where is this horse stable?" Dan asked.

It's just around this part of the lake." Saladin replied.

Dan slowed down and let the others catch up.

"I'm tired! When are we getting there?" Natalie complained. Dan saw Amy roll her eyes and Ian flick his tail in annoyance.

Everyone stumbled when they realized Saladin had stopped. His mouth was partially open and he lifted his muzzle into the air. He stood like that for a few heartbeats then turned around to face the others. "Get into the lake! Now!" he hissed.

Ian and Dan ran in to the ice-cold water. Amy hesitated then ran in after them. Natalie stopped and stared at the water in horror. "Go in there?" she asked. Saladin twitched his tail and bit down on Natalie's neck fur. Natalie let out a little squeal as Saladin pulled into the lake.

Just as Natalie splashed into the lake, a group of four cats walked right where Dan, Amy, Natalie, Ian, and Saladin where a few seconds ago.

"I'm serious, Cottonflower! I did scent rouges here!" a small ginger female cat said. One of the larger cats looked at the small cat. "I do believe you, Sunpaw. Let's try to find them." Sunpaw smiled and sniffed the ground. Dan held his breath as Sunpaw sniffed closer to the lake. Dan walked backwards into a deeper part of the lake so he would be more covered. Saladin saw him move deeper into the lake and followed suit. Amy followed next. Ian looked at her and went a little backwards. Dan was glad it was night and it hid everyone in the dark lake water. Ian was the second closest to the shore. He didn't have to hide in the lake because his dark fur hid him enough for him to be on the shore. Natalie was equally as dark but was a few feet away from the shore. At least she was smart enough to lean down so only the top of her head showed.

The group of cats were closer and Sunpaw was getting closer every second. Dan held his breath. _Please don't see us!_ Dan felt Amy tense next to him. Dan stepped closer to Amy. The suspense made him forget how cold he was. Amy seemed to know what he was thinking and met him halfway. Their fur pressed together. Amy's fur was as cold as Dan's, but he felt more secure next to his sister. Natalie was shaking as the small cat crept closer.

The cat reached the shore and looked up to see the dark water. _Oh no! We're caught!_ To Dan's relief, another cat that wasn't part of the group appeared behind a boulder. The strange cat yowled to get the group's attention. Dan held his breath. _Please let them follow him!_ Dan felt his heart relax when the cats ran toward the loner.

Saladin made sure they had left before wading towards the shore. Amy and Dan followed, side by side. Ian followed right behind Amy like a lovesick puppy. _Ugh!_ Dan thought. _Just because he likes her doesn't mean he should make it obvious!_

Natalie ran out of the lake. Saladin shook himself dry and looked at everyone. "We should go before they come back."

Dan walked next to Saladin. Everyone was more anxious so they kept pace with Saladin. "Who were those cats?" Amy asked, looking over her shoulder once in a while.

Saladin was looking around, too. "Those cats were from WindClan. I'm guessing they were on a dawn patrol."

Dan, Amy, Natalie, and Ian stared at him blankly. "Ok, I didn't get ANY of that!" Dan said.

Saladin rolled his eyes. "WindClan is one of the Clans you will be staying with. A dawn patrol is a patrol that inspects the border."

Natalie and Dan still stared at Saladin blankly. Amy and Ian seemed to understand what Saladin meant.

A second later, Saladin's eyes glowed with happiness and he ran to a horse stable. Amy and Ian followed, but Dan and Natalie stayed behind. "Cool! Look!" Dan said. Natalie was silent. Dan looked at her. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him. "No one cares that I'm feeling uncomfortable." she replied. "We are going to have to live this. No one is feeling comfortable." Dan replied. He started to run towards the horse stable. Natalie followed him slowly. Dan found a crack in the wall and squeezed through. The crack led to a area with a bunch of hay on the wall.

Dan saw Saladin talking to three cats near the biggest stack of hay. He rushed over to where Amy and Ian were standing. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Saladin's talking to the cats who live here." Ian replied. Dan listened in to Saladin's conversation.

"So this is what we were kicked out for? These four?" a ginger tabby female asked angrily.

"These cats are here for a reason, Spark!" Saladin argued.

"Our Clans believe we are traitors for this contest!" another cat, a dark ginger tom, replied.

"Just listen!" Saladin said as another cat entered through the crack.

"Spark, Malachai, I agree with Saladin. We were chosen to leave the Clans. These cats are supposed to be here." Said the cat. Dan looked closer. She was completely black.

Saladin nodded his head to show his thanks. He looked at Spark and Malachai again. "We still need to escort these cats to the Clans." he said.

"Oh, and sorry I'm late. It took a while to get rid of the patrol." the new arrival said.

Amy stared at her. "So you were the one that got rid of that group of cats?" she asked.

"Yup, Succubus here outran that patrol. She was always the fastest." Saladin answered, "I'm glad to see your still the fastest, Succubus."

"So are we going to get these cats to their temporary Clans or not?" Malachai asked.

"Yeah but we need to find out what Clan they're going to. Who will go to WindClan?" asked Succubus. "Ok, who is the fastest?" she added, when everyone stared blankly.

Everyone looked at Dan. "I am." Dan said.

"Ok, I'll take you to WindClan." Succubus said.

Malachai looked at Ian. "I'll take you to ShadowClan. You're the darkest."

Saladin looked at Amy. "Amy, I know you. You don't like crowds. ThunderClan would be perfect for you. You'll be hunting and patrolling through the underbrush all day. You'll be hidden most of the time." Amy nodded.

Spark stepped up. "So you'll be in RiverClan." she said, looking at Natalie.

Saladin stood up. "So we have our Clans! Lets go!"

**I'm going to be really busy over the next week. I won't be posting for a while. Please read & review.**


	5. Dan and WindClan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The 39 Clues or Warriors.**

**Chapter 4**

**WindClan Territory**

The wind blew harder as the group of eight walked into the hills. Amy looked at her brother. He looked like he was itching to run somewhere. _Where are we even going?_ Amy thought. Ian tried to scoot closer to Amy. Amy felt really self-conscious when Ian tried to press against her. Dan turned and saw what Ian was doing. He glared at him. Ian didn't notice. Now Natalie was staring at them. _That_ made Ian back off. He still stayed close to Amy, though. Amy and Ian have been going out for a while. Amy still was shy, but she didn't stutter a lot anymore. Saladin turned and looked at Ian. Saladin purred in laughter. That made Amy even more nervous.

Succubus led the way. The sunrise made her fur lighter. Amy could actually see her in the dawn light. Saladin had told Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie that Succubus used to live in the Clan named WindClan. Amy didn't like that Dan was the first to leave. She wasn't used to being away from her little brother. Succubus was supposed to take Dan to the WindClan camp. Amy was going to be taken to ThunderClan by Saladin. Ian was going to ShadowClan with Malachai and Natalie was going to RiverClan by Spark.

Succubus stopped and backed up to be right next to Dan. Saladin, Spark, and Malachai turned to Amy, Ian, and Natalie. Saladin spoke first, "Get into the lake. It's time for Dan and Succubus to leave and go to WindClan." He stopped at Amy's sad look. "Don't worry. You'll still see him at the Gathering. That's where all the Clans meet for one night." Amy nodded and lowered her head.

Natalie stepped up. "But why do we have to hide? We already did that!"

Spark looked at her. "Because we aren't going to show ourselves to WindClan!" she hissed. Natalie looked a little taken back. Amy realized that Natalie was scared of Spark, Succubus, and Malachai.

Before Dan could leave, Amy rushed over to him and rested her muzzle on Dan's cheek. Dan froze for a second like he was shocked that Amy did that, then he replied with flicking her on her head with his tail affectionately. Amy purred. "Don't get in trouble, Dan."

Dan grinned, "No promises!"

Amy smiled and walked back to the lake where everyone was hiding. Natalie was upset that she had to go back into the freezing lake water. Now, Amy's fur could help her hide in the water. The sunrise gave the top of the water a soft, orange glow. Amy's ginger fur made her camouflage into the shore. Ian and Natalie had to go deeper into the lake. Malachai and Saladin were right next to them, but Spark was next to Amy. The light's reflection camouflaged her, too. Spark was the only one who looked comfortable in the lake water. Saladin and Malachai were shivering, along with Ian, Natalie, and Amy.

Amy looked at Dan and Succubus. They were just standing until a patrol came and stopped in front of Dan and Succubus. The patrol glared at Succubus and growled. Succubus kept calm, but Dan cowered behind her. Succubus replied but Amy couldn't hear her. Finally, Succubus and Dan left with the patrol.

Dan stood nervously as he waited for the patrol to come. Succubus stood still and stared straight ahead. After a while, a group of cats came and stopped in front of them. The cat leading the group was black and white. He glared at Succubus then inspected Dan. Then he spoke, "What are you doing here? You were banned from the Clans! And who is this kit?" he looked straight at Dan. Dan felt a surge of anger. "I'm not a kit!" he snapped back. Dan had no idea how he knew what the word "kit" meant. Maybe it was his cat instinct.

The cat glared at Dan, "You don't want to mess with me!" Dan cowered behind Succubus. He looked back and tried to see if Amy was watching. She was close to the shore, but Dan could barely see her. Dan could barely make out Spark next to Amy and everyone else was right behind them. Dan looked back at the cats.

"Moonwhisker, I found this cat near the horseplace and thought he was perfect for the Clan. He is swift, small, and fast." Succubus told Moonwhisker. Moonwhisker thought for a moment them replied, "Fine! We'll take him, but as soon as he arrives at camp, you leave." Succubus nodded and followed the group. Dan followed more slowly. A small cat about Dan's age ran to him. He was gray. "So what is your name?" he asked. Dan hesitated then replied, "I'm Dan."

The gray cat thought for a moment then said, "Are you a _kittypet?_"

Dan didn't know what to say. "What's a kittypet?"

The gray cat rolled his eyes. "A kittypet is a cat that lives with Twolegs." He got another annoyed looked when he saw Dan's confused look, "A Twoleg is a thing that walks on two legs. They ride in monsters on the Thunderpaths." That gave Dan a clue.

"Oh! Humans!" Dan exclaimed. Now the gray cat looked confused. Dan felt his ears heat up in embarrassment.

"By the way, my name is Wolfpaw!" the gray cat said. Dan grunted in response.

The ground sloped and in the center was a bunch of areas where cats were moving back and forth. Wolfpaw looked at Dan. "Welcome to our camp!" He ran to the camp and Dan followed slower.

When he entered the camp, many curious and hostile glares followed him. Succubus was getting the same treatment, except she got more hostile glares. Moonwhisker led Dan and Succubus to an area where only one cat was. It was covered with leaves and gave shelter to the one cat. When Dan and Succubus entered, the cat rose to her feet and invited them inside. When Dan was settled, the cat spoke to Moonwhisker, "Let me talk to them alone, Moonwhisker."

Moonwhisker looked at the gray female cat then nodded, "As you wish, Breezestar."

After Moonwhisker left, Breezestar turned to Dan. "So you are the one from the Contest."

Dan froze. "How do you know about that?" he asked. Breezestar grinned and answered, "StarClan knows everything, young one." Dan was confused. Breezestar looked at Succubus. "Are the others going to their Clans?" Succubus nodded. Breezestar sighed in relief. "Good job, Applefang." Succubus flinched, as if the name shocked her. Breezestar turned to Dan again. "Welcome to WindClan, Dan."


	6. Amy and ThunderClan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 5**

**ThunderClan**

Amy watched as her younger brother left with the patrol of cats and Succubus. Saladin and Natalie watched. Amy knew Dan always liked Natalie, but he never admitted it. Ian noticed Natalie's expression. "Missing your boyfriend already?" Natalie turned her head towards her brother. She was glaring at him. "Look who's talking!" she snapped. Amy and Ian exchanged a look. Spark stood up and walked right out of the water. Amy followed, but she walked out more awkwardly. Natalie, Ian, Saladin, and Malachai had a little trouble getting out. Spark rolled her eyes and swam to where they were. She bit into Natalie's neck and dragged her to the shore. Natalie was soaked and was shivering violently. Amy knew she was forcing herself to shiver when Saladin, Malachai, and Ian dragged themselves onto the shore, soaked but not shivering.

Saladin shook himself dry. Everyone did the same except for Spark. Malachai rolled his eyes. "RiverClan just _love_ getting wet!" Spark glared at him. Natalie stepped up, "What do RiverClan do anyway?" Saladin replied before Malachai could make another rude comment, "RiverClan cats use their streams and the lake for fish. They are most used to catching fish. WindClan are quick enough to catch rabbits. ThunderClan are good at catching prey in thick underbrush. ShadowClan cats usually live in marshy grounds." "So I'm going to live in muddy areas for a week?" Ian exclaimed. Amy decided to charm Ian into it. Amy turned and faced Ian. "Please do it." Amy made her eyes go puppy-dog style, "We really need that clue." Ian just stared at her until she was done. "O-okay." Ian stammered. Amy was surprised to see how easily that worked. _Ian turned from a backstabbing spy to a soft boyfriend!_ Amy thought.

Malachai grunted. "Are we continuing or not! I want to go rest but I can't do that until I get lover-tom to ShadowClan!" Ian snapped out of Amy's trance. "I'm not a lover-tom!" Amy and Natalie purred in laughter. Ian looked at them in embarrassment. "I agree with Malachai. We should get going." Amy and Natalie shrugged and ran over to catch up with Saladin and Spark. Ian was a little slower but eventually caught up with Malachai. The group walked a long distance over hills and dodging a patrol. They walked a mile before finally reaching the river that made the border of ThunderClan and WindClan. They walked upstream until there were stepping-stones that let the cats cross safely. Amy, Natalie, Ian, Saladin, and Malachai used the stepping-stones to get to the other side. Spark gladly jumped into the water. Malachai saw her. "There's a furry fish in the river!" he said. Spark didn't notice.

When they finally crossed the river, they continued walking along the shoreline. A while later, Saladin stopped and faced Amy. "This is where we separate from the group, Amy." Amy took a deep breath and turned to Ian and Natalie. All Natalie said as her good-bye was "Well, good luck." Ian actually nuzzled her a little. When he was done, Amy murmured "Bye.", and walked into the forest with Saladin. Amy looked all around her when she was deep into the forest. There were trees in every direction. Amy was in the underbrush and felt comfortable in the thick forest. Amy felt hidden and unwatched. Saladin finally led Amy to a sand hollow. In the hollow, there were four cats. Two of them were about the same age as Saladin. One she-cat had silver fur. The other she-cat was completely white except for some silver flecks. The younger cats were also about Amy's age. The tom was also white. The she-cat was a grey tabby. Amy saw them looking at the older cats. "Saladin, what are they doing?" Before Saladin could reply, the two younger cats attacked each other. "Saladin!" Before Amy could jump in and stop them, the she-cat tripped and stayed still. The tom stood tall and helped the female off the ground. "They are battle training." Saladin replied. Amy looked at them confused.

Saladin took a deep breath and walked out into the clearing. The two younger cats were not facing his direction, but the older cats were. Both cats stared at him, stunned. When the younger cats saw that they were shocked, they both turned around. Finally, the white she-cat raced to Saladin. Amy froze because she thought the she-cat was going to attack Saladin. Then the she-cat stopped in front of Saladin and started nuzzling him. She put her muzzle on his cheek. Amy could make out what she was meowing, "Oh, Echofur! You came back! Wait till I tell Solsticepool and Wishshimmer. Lightningstorm will be shocked!" Saladin tried to stay calmed, but the she-cat wouldn't stop talking. Saladin finally was able to talk. "It's okay, Shinefeather!" The other cat walked up and bowed her head, "Welcome back, Echofur." Amy started feeling frustrated. _His name is Saladin!_ Saladin bowed his head to her too, "Hello, Destinysong." Destinysong looked curious and finally asked, "So why are you here?" Saladin took another deep breath. "OK, I brought a young rouge who could join ThunderClan. Amy! You can come out now!" Amy hesitated, and stepped out into the clearing. The younger cats looked at her curiously then started whispering to each other. Amy started to feel shy again. Then Shinefeather spoke to Saladin again, "Who is this, Echofur?" Amy's frustration poured out, "His name is _not_ Echofur! It's Saladin!" Destinysong and Shinefeather were both shocked. They exchanged a look then looked at Saladin, who seemed to be a little embarrassed. Amy suddenly felt guilty and shied away from the cats. Destinysong turned to Saladin, "Saladin?" Saladin looked at Amy. He just continued, "Well, I need to get _Amy_, to camp. I want to discuss this with Wolfstar."

Destinysong and Shinefeather agreed and led Amy and Saladin to the ThunderClan camp. Amy followed behind Destinysong, Shinefeather, and Saladin. The two younger cats ran till they were right next to her. Amy was curious enough to talk to them. "What are your names? I'm Amy." The tom answered first, "I'm Skypaw and this is Violetpaw." Apparently, their fight earlier was to practice the new battle move Destinysong and Shinefeather taught them. Amy was having fun talking to them. Saladin pulled Amy from the group. He told the others to wait and he was going to talk to her. They stopped a few feet away from the others. Saladin took another breath, "Amy, I should have told you earlier. I used to be a ThunderClan cat before I met Grace and went to live as a kittypet. A kittypet is a housecat. I did it because Grace became a cat once. She joined me in ThunderClan for a while then took me with her so I could understand how important the 39 clues were. She hid one with the Clans and we left to find the rest. My name used to be Echofur." Amy stared at him in shock. Then she lowered her head. "Sorry for embarrassing you." Saladin stared at her now. "It's okay, but next time just keep it to yourself." Amy agreed and they returned to the other cats. They continued to walk until they reached an old quarry. The walls were smooth and solid. There were a lit of cats in it so Amy started to feel nervous. Then all eyes were turned to Amy and Saladin. Amy almost froze in front of everyone. Saladin poked Amy in her side and then pointed to a den at the top of a pile of huge rocks. Amy understood and walked with Saladin up the pile. They entered a small area with a tom lying down at the back. He lifted his head and looked at Amy as they entered. Saladin bowed his head, "Hello, Wolfstar." Wolfstar looked at Amy suspiciously. "So this is she? She seems a it young. Are you sure, Echofur?" Saladin nodded. Wolfstar stood up and looked at Amy. "Well then, welcome to ThunderClan!"


	7. Ian and ShadowClan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 6**

**ThunderClan/ ShadowClan Territory**

Ian watched sadly as Amy disappeared into the trees. Natalie saw him and twitched her whiskers. Ian saw her and felt his ear tips go hot. "Missing your girlfriend already?" she asked. Ian glared back at her, "Missing your boyfriend?" Natalie widened her eyes and snarled, "He is NOT my boyfriend!" Ian twitched his whiskers.

Spark and Malachai walked right by the two arguing cats. "Are you two coming or not? We have a schedule to keep!" Malachai said as he passed by. "The sooner we get you two ShadowClan and RiverClan, the sooner we can go back and sleep." Spark added. Ian stopped bickering with Natalie and followed. Natalie was a little slower. Ian spent half of the time thinking of ways to hold Dan against Natalie. The other half, he was wondering if Amy was ok.

Malachai and Spark stopped. Ian was surprised. They couldn't be at ShadowClan already, could they? Malachai answered, "Ian, this is where we will stop. We're at the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, but there's a river we can follow. We walk upstream and ShadowClan would be just a short walk away." Ian felt excited. He quickly said, "Bye!" to Natalie and ran off to catch up to Malachai. As soon as Natalie and Spark were out of range, Ian felt bad about leaving Natalie so quickly. She _is_ his sister! Ian was about to turn back when they approached a small cottage. Ian remembered a small town near Grace's mansion, but this cottage was the only one Ian saw. Malachai groaned and muttered something about a kittypet's help. "Stay here!" he ordered Ian, and he jumped over the fence. Ian sat uncomfortably. He decided to lick his fur to get rid of the muck he walked through. Ian got halfway before he realized that he was licking _muck_ off. He quickly stopped and started gagging. Ian was glad that he stopped before Malachai came back. Malachai looked irritated and just left the area, leaving Ian to catch up.

"Malachai, where are we going?" Ian asked. Malachai said something like "Somewhere." Ian wanted to ask where when Malachai disappeared through some bushes and a yowl tore through the trees. Ian panicked and jumped through the bushes. In the middle of a clearing, Malachai was fighting another cat. They wrestled and scratched, but neither of them could lay more than a tear on each other. The cat Malachai was fighting was a gold tom with ginger fleck on his fur. By the fight were three more cats, snarling and hissing. Their claws were unsheathed. The cats made Ian feel real nervous.

One of the younger cats saw Ian and was baring her teeth. The cat was a ginger she-cat. She lashed her tail and pounced. Ian was surprised that she would attack so quickly. Ian remembered Dan's sneak attack in Greenland and tried to copy what he did to defend himself. The she-cat danced back and forth, lashing at Ian with her claws. He felt tired and worn out by the second time the She-cat launched. Ian's face was scratched and his cheek was bleeding. He tried attacking her, but she easily dodged him. She first dropped to the ground and turned on her back right when Ian was over her. She kicked his underbelly and sent him flying to the other side of the clearing. She ran over to him and snarled. "What do you think your doing, you piece of crow-food!" she snarled. Ian flinched. The she-cat was staring right at him, with hatred in her blue eyes.

"I-I-I…" Ian stammered. The she-cat lifted her claws, sharpened and ready. She was about to deliver a final blow when one of the other cats saw her and Ian, "Rowanpaw! Don't kill him!" The she-cat turned away from Ian and looked at another older cat. Rowanpaw looked down but glared at Ian, her blue eyes burning into his brown ones. She stepped off him and Ian got to his paws. He saw that Malachai finished his fight with the golden tom and was panting heavily, still glaring at his opponent.

The cats began to surround them. Ian moved closer to Malachai. The cat that fought Malachai and Rowanpaw were the ones who were the most hostile. They glared, their claws unsheathed, and their teeth were bared. The other two, a gray she-cat and a silver she-cat, were not as hostile. They were still glaring at them, but it wasn't as threatening.

The silver she-cat looked more closely at Malachai. "Beetlefur?" she asked. Malachai avoided her gaze. "Shadedapple…" The golden tom glared at Malachai, "What are you doing here, Beeltefur? You're not allowed in ShadowClan anymore!" Malachai's harsh glare returned to his eyes. He looked at the golden tom again. "I came to give this cat as an apprentice, Redspark." The gray she-cat inspected Ian next. "He did fight against Rowanpaw well." Rowanpaw snorted, "Oh, please! He was as easy to fight as a mouse! Look at how beat up he is!" Ian didn't even want to know how he looked.

"Rowanpaw, he _did_ learn from you quickly!" Shadedapple said. The silver cat agreed, "Yes he did. Redspark, we do need some extra paws in the Clan. This young cat could provide us that." Redspark turned his attention to the silver she-cat, "Why this cat? What skill has he shown? Thrushwind, I agree with Rowanpaw. Look at him!" Ian felt angrier every comment Redspark and Rowanpaw said. "I can do it! I'm not weak!" Ian remembered saying the exact same thing when his mother would not let him get the clue from Antarctica. His legs felt like Jell-o, but he kept standing to prove that he was strong.

Shadedapple glared at Redspark, "He _will_ come and join the Clan! Just because you and Rowanpaw don't like him doesn't mean it's not true that we need extra paws to help."

Thrushwind nodded her head, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She and Shadedapple led the patrol back through the trees and to an area where many cats were grouped. Ian noticed Redspark going straight to a part of the clearing where it was most covered and sheltered, and Rowanpaw leaving to join a group of cats her age. They all had the same features and a two of them had similar fur colors. Ian was about to ask who they were when Shadedapple said, "Rowanpaw is my daughter. My kits are the only apprentices. Redspark is going to the nursery to see his kits and his mate, Lightdapple." Ian was still confused about who apprentices were. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "To Pantherstar, my mate and our leader." she answered. Ian thought about the Cahill branches. Ekats, Lucians, Janus, and Tomas. Could the Clans be like Cahill branches? Then who would be Madrigals?

Ian's thoughts vanished when a black tom exited a sheltered area. Shadedapple rubbed her cheek against his and left Ian and Malachai with Pantherstar. Pantherstar saw Malachai and rushed both of them into his den. Another cat rushed over and asked Pantherstar if he should stay near just in case. Pantherstar said no and turned his attention to Ian. Ian shied away. Pantherstar turned to Malachai. "This is him? Well done." Malachai nodded politely, "Yes, Pantherstar. He is ready to join the Clan." Ian wondered what they were talking about. What is Ian joining for? He was just here to get the clue with Natalie, Amy, and Dan.

Pantherstar looked at Ian again, "Wlcome to ShadowClan. You can join the apprentices over there and I will ready your apprentice ceremony."


	8. Natalie and RiverClan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or the 39 clues.**

**Chapter 7**

**ShadowClan/ RiverClan Territory**

Natalie glared at her brother as he left into the forest. _Ian could be such a jerk!_ Natalie thought. Spark didn't hesitate once Malachai and Ian were gone. "Let's go!" she exclaimed and ran off. Natalie hesitated then followed. Spark was fast, but Natalie was fast enough to catch up. Spark looked back and Natalie saw a competitive glint in her eye. Spark splashed into the water and left Natalie in her wake. Natalie wasn't scared to follow her into the water. From both of the times she had to hide in it, she didn't mind getting wet anymore. She splashed in and used all her strength to keep up with Spark.

Natalie panicked when she saw a boat nearby. She looked at Spark and saw her try to swim away. She could barely hear her yell, "Under the half-bridge!" Spark swam towards the dock. Natalie was scared enough to follow her. The two she-cats waited there until the humans had their fun and left in their boat. Spark swam to the shore and Natalie followed slowly, tired out from swimming. Spark plopped down near a clump of reeds, "Not bad, Twoleg." Natalie grinned. She was the best swimmer in her private school swim team, and all those hotels she stayed at had pools to practice in. Sure, she couldn't to the butterfly stroke, but she could do strong kicks.

The grass moved and Spark became alert. Her ears were pricked and her claws were sliding out. Natalie didn't know what was happening. Then a white she-cat with ginger patches came through. Spark's claws unsheathed and her bristling fur flattened. The she-cat sighed in relief when she saw Spark and Natalie. "Great! You got here!" Natalie shot Spark a curious glance. Spark didn't notice, "Swiftstar! We were going to meet you at the camp." "I thought that if I brought the newcomer myself, then the Clan wouldn't act hostile towards her. If they trusted me, then they will trust my judgment."

Spark thought for a moment then said, "Ok, so I'll just leave her with you then. I need to go back to the horseplace and get a good night's rest." Swiftstar nodded in agreement, "Thank you. You were a great warrior, Goldenlight." Swiftstar then looked at Natalie, "You seem young enough to be an apprentice." Spark nodded, "She came with three others that were her age."

Swiftstar thought for a while, "You would need to train for at least a quarter moon." Natalie was confused, "Train? I'm only here for the clue!" Swiftstar stared at weirdly, "Yes, but learning how to be a warrior is very important while you're here. You'll understand." Spark stood up and shook some water from her fur, "Well, I'll join you until you reach camp. Maybe I can rest and hunt on the island then set out for the horseplace."

Swiftstar and Spark led the way, talking as if they were always friends. They probably were, but Natalie had no idea how long they were friends. Only when she focused a little harder, Natalie could see that they had similar figures. They both had the same ginger color on their fur. Even though Swiftstar was mostly white, her ginger flecks resembled the color on Spark's fur. Natalie noticed that they were sisters.

Natalie tried to keep up. The three cats kept walking until they reached a small stream. Spark and Swiftstar dove in. They both were used to swimming against the current, but Natalie wasn't. Spark and Swiftstar had already reached the other side. Spark rolled her eyes and called over to Natalie, "Go in! Swiftstar and I will make sure you don't float away." Natalie didn't feel any more confident but she went into the water. The current wasn't weak but it wasn't too strong either. Natalie kicked her legs. Her thick fur became heavy. It always became heavy in water but Natalie was used to it. Only this time, the current was dragging the fur down. Natalie kept her cool. _Just kick!_ Natalie kicked her legs harder. She was almost to the other side! She kept up her swimming and finally got to the shore. She was shivering and shook off some water that was on her pelt. Natalie was still cold, "How can I get dry?" she wailed. Swiftstar and Spark looked at her as if she was crazy. "Lick yourself!" Spark told her. Natalie didn't know if that would work. She tried it anyway. When she was done, most of her was dry.

Spark shuffled her feet impatiently, "When are we going?" she demanded. Swiftstar led the rest of the way. They walked through grasses and finally stopped somewhere in the middle of RiverClan's island. Spark touched noses with her sister and left, leaving Natalie alone with Swiftstar. Swiftstar led Natalie through some thick grasses and they arrived in a clearing full of cats.

They all stared at Swiftstar and Natalie. For once, Natalie felt self-conscious. Some cats' claws were unsheathed but their expressions were unreadable. Swiftstar stood tall and kept calm. Natalie admired how she faced the cats. Swiftstar walked over to a small boulder in the center of the camp. She jumped on the top and yelled, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Only a few more cats walked out into the open. Most of the cats were already there. Natalie stayed close to Swiftstar, who continued her announcement. "I found a young rogue and she would like to join the Clan." A dark brown tom steeped up, "But she's a rouge!" Swiftstar glared at him, "Yes, Eaglefeather , but she could be a great addition to the Clan." The other cats didn't dare question Swiftstar again. Natalie stared at the other cats. Some still had irritated looks, but every other cat had curious and excited looks. Swiftstar continued, "This new cat will stay with the apprentices until her apprentice ceremony."


	9. Alliances

_**A/N: I thought that since Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie already got to their Clans, I should introduce the cats in their Clans. So here they are!**_

_**Allegiances**_

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**: **Wolfstar- **black fur with silver streaks, and keen yellow eyes

**DEPUTY**: **Sunsetspirit**- ginger she-cat with a fiery pelt, golden flecks and heather eyes

APPRENTICE- Cherrypaw

**MEDICINE CAT**: **Meadowsong**- small golden she-cat with ginger flecks, silver spots and heather eyes

APPRENTICE- Blazingpaw

**WARRIORS**:

**Lightningstorm**- large golden tom with ginger & silver flecks & golden eyes

**Destinysong**- silvery white she-cat with golden flecks & paws & bright cerulean eyes

APPRENTICE- Skypaw

**Lionsoul**- large golden tom with a fluffy mane & golden eyes

**Solsticepool**- golden she-cat with ginger & silver flecks & glowing golden eyes

**Shinefeather**- pure white she-cat with silver flecks & dazzling silver eyes

APPRENTICE- Violetpaw

**Sparkblaze**- golden tom with ginger & silver flecks & bright cerulean eyes

**Lightshine**- small golden she-cat with silver flecks, a ginger tail-tip & shimmering golden eyes

**APPRENTICES**:

**Violetpaw- **gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Cherrypaw-** ginger she-cat with a light pink pelt, snowy white paws & heather eyes

**Blazingpaw- **ginger tom with a flaming pelt & heather eyes

**Skypaw**- snowy white tom with silver flecks, ginger ear-tips & sky blue eyes

**QUEENS**:

**Echobreeze-** pale gray she-cat with snowy white paws, a black tail-tip & sky blue eyes; Expecting Sparkblaze's kits.

**Swiftleaf- **brown she-cat; Mother of Wolfstar's kits, Moonkit (silver tom), Robinkit (black she-kit), and Poolkit (Light brown she-kit)

**Wishshimmer**- silvery white she-cat with golden flecks & shimmering silver eyes; Mother to Lightningstorm's kits, Daykit (snowy white she-cat with silver flecks, golden paws & sparkling silver eyes) and Sunkit (golden tom with ginger flecks & huge golden eyes)

**ELDERS**:

**Scarletfeather- **dark ginger she-cat with a blood red pelt, ginger flecks, silver stripes & stormy blue-green eyes

**Roseblossom**- small red she-cat with dark ginger specks, silver paws & rose-colored eyes

**Blizzardsoul**- snowy white tom with silver flecks & sky blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER**: **Pantherstar- **Black tom with golden eyes

**DEPUTY**: **Duskblood- **Slender, gray-black she-cat with crimson eyes

APPRENTICE- Dawnpaw

**MEDICINE CAT**: **Sunshower- **Golden she-cat, with hints of red on her tail and ears

**WARRIORS**:

**Rabbitfur- **dark brown tom with a gray mark on his chest and green eyes

APPRENTICE- Eaglepaw

**Thrushwind- **light gray she-cat with a white tail tip

**Branchfang-** gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE- Rowanpaw

**Redspark- **Golden tom with flecks of red and amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Ravenpaw

**Shadedapple- **Silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Thunderclaw**- white tom

**APPRENTICES**:

**Rowanpaw- **Ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Eaglepaw- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes and brown stripes

**Ravenpaw**- Black tom with white paws, white chest, half a white tail, and green eyes

**Dawnpaw**- Cream she-cat with pale gray stripes, white paws, and golden-amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Hareflight- **light brown tabby she-cat; Mother to Branchfang's kits, Lifekit (white she-cat), Shadekit (very dark gray she-cat), and Yarrowkit (light brown tom).

**Lightdapple- **Pale gold she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Redspark's kit, Rowankit (Ginger tom with blue-green eyes).

**Twilightpelt- **silver she-cat; Mother of Thunderclaw's kits, Silverkit (Silver tom) and Leopardkit (Gray tom).

**ELDERS**:

**Falcontail- **light ginger tom with green eyes

**Blazedusk- **Ginger tom with gray eyes

**Spottedrain- **Gray she-cat with flecks of blue and green eyes

**WindClan**

**LEADER**: **Breezestar- **Gray she-cat with white paws

**DEPUTY**: **Moonwhisker- **Black tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: **Mistfeather- **Fluffy pale silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Tansypaw

**WARRIORS**:

**Eagleflight- **dark brown tom with golden flecks & golden eyes

**Cottonflower- **fluffy snowy white she-cat with silver flecks & pale green eyes

APPRENTICE- Sunpaw

**Horizonblaze- **golden ginger tom with snowy white paws & pale green eyes

**Cinderflame- **Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and bright amber eyes

**Wildmask- **white she-cat with a light brown mask over her blue eyes

**Rocktail- **muscular black and white tom w/ turquiose eyes

APPRENTICE- Wolfpaw

**Flashglow- **tabby she-cat w/ no stripes on her legs and pale yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES**:

**Wolfpaw-** gray tom with shaggy fur and piercing yellow eyes

**Tansypaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes and white legs

**Sunpaw- **Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**QUEENS**:

**Sweetwillow- **snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots & sky blue eyes; Mother of Eagleflight's kits, Raykit (small golden tom with snowy white flecks & golden eyes), Dewkit (pale gray she-cat with snowy white flecks, brown ear-tips & sky blue eyes), and Cloudkit (fluffy, snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots & sky blue eyes).

**Speckledleaf- **tortoiseshell she-cat; Mother of Moonwhisker's kit, Grasskit (solid black tom with light, leafy green eyes and white paws)

**ELDERS**:

**Duststripe- **Light brown tom with darker brown stripes

**Sunstreak- **Golden she-cat with light ginger stripes

Cougarfang- light brown gray tom with white around his muzzle and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**LEADER:** **Swiftstar**- white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides

**DEPUTY**: **Nightheart-** Black pelt with light green eyes that shine in the sun sometimes

**MEDICINE CAT**: **Yarrowtail-** light gray she-cat with a brown muzzle and purple eyes

APPRENTICE: Runningpaw

**WARRIORS**:

**Brambleface- **white tom with a dark gray face and blue eyes

**Flamecloud**- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Freepaw

**Blacktail**- Black tom with white "eyebrows"

**Eaglefeather- **dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Rabbitleap- **Dark brown tom with gray ears

**Sandfire- **white tom with a ginger star on his forehead

**Shadowfur- **pure black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Hawkpaw

**APPRENTICES:**

**Freepaw**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- white tom with dark brown stripes on his sides

**Runningpaw- **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Fawnflight-** light brown she-cat with small white flecks and amber eyes; Mother of Rabbitleap's kits, Graykit (light gray she-cat with green eyes), Oakkit (Dusty brown tom with amber eyes), and Forestkit (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

**Gingerfire-**dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Shadowfur's kits, Branchkit (dark brown tom with a white foot), Lilykit (Light ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes), and Bearkit (black tom with amber eyes).

**Tansyleaf-** blue she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Blacktail's kit, Featherkit (Light silvery she-cat)

**ELDERS**:

**Heatherfall-** light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitebelly-** badly scared black tom with a white belly, virtually blind and deaf.

**Sandfoot- **dark ginger tom with white on his muzzle

**Swallowfur-** white she-cat with gray patches on her back and green eyes

**Rogues, Loners, and Kittypets**

**Spark-** ginger tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes; rogue; formerly RiverClan

**Succubus-** Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes; rogue; formerly WindClan

**Malachai- **Dark ginger tom with clear blue eyes; rogue; formerly ShadowClan

**Saladin- **gray tabby tom; kittypet; formerly ThunderClan


	10. Training

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 8**

**WindClan**

Dan tried not to shy away from the gathering WindClan cats as Breezestar addressed the Clan. Dan's new friends, Wolfpaw, Tansypaw and Sunpaw were already in the front of the group. It was only dawn, but Breezestar wanted to have Dan training as soon as possible.

Dan also noticed another cat taking interest in him. A young warrior named Horizonblaze was always looking closely at Dan. When he asked Wolfpaw why Horizonblaze was watching him he said, "He probably wants to be your mentor! He's been asking Breezestar for one since before Tansypaw, Sunpaw and I were apprenticed. You'll be lucky if you get him! He's a great warrior."

Horizonblaze's eyes were gleaming as Breezestar waited for her Clan to gather. Dan stood still next to the other apprentices. Once every cat was there, Breezestar began the meeting; "A new cat arrived at our Clan one sunrise ago. Now he is ready to become an apprentice. Dan, please step forward." Dan slowly took a few steps towards Breezestar. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Harepaw. Horizonblaze, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Harepaw. You are brave and I hope you will pass on everything you know to this apprentice." Horizonblaze walked up to Dan- well, Harepaw now- and leaned down to touch noses. Dan did the same. Wolfpaw had told Harepaw what to do before they went to sleep the night before.

When they were done, the Clan cheered, "Harepaw! Harepaw! Harepaw!"

Harepaw stood up proudly and followed Horizonblaze. Horizonblaze turned to Harepaw, "You may go and talk to the other apprentices. I need to ask Moonwhisker what patrols we could do today." He left and Harepaw went over to Wolfpaw, Tansypaw, and Sunpaw. Sunpaw was the first to congratulate him, "Oh, congratulations, Harepaw!" Tansypaw gleamed, "A new apprentice!" Sunpaw nuzzled Harepaw a little and his ears grew hot. Wolfpaw looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. Tansypaw looked as if nothing had happened. Sunpaw ran off to join her mentor, Cottonflower, and Tansypaw returned to the medicine cat den. Wolfpaw finally let out his purring.

"Sunpaw likes you!" Harepaw was confused, "Is that why she nuzzled me? But I don't like her like that! Tansypaw's a she-cat. How come she doesn't notice?" Wolfpaw looked at Harepaw in surprise, "She's a medicine cat. They're not allowed to have mates and kits. Tansypaw isn't used to being around cats in love."

"Love?" Harepaw squeaked. He was too young! Amy would freak! What about Natalie? Harepaw was really worried about Natalie. What would she think? Would she be happy for him? Would she be sad? Harepaw shivered at the thought of Natalie being angry. Luckily, she didn't have her dart gun. Even if she did, she wouldn't be able to blow it as a cat.

Rocktail and Horizonblaze both walked up to Wolfpaw and Harepaw. "Moonwhisker said we could all go on the hunting patrol. That will give me a chance to teach you some hunting techniques, Harepaw." said Horizonblaze. Harepaw grinned. _I'm going to hunt!_ Harepaw jumped along with the two mentors and Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw looked at Harepaw weirdly, "You know, it's just hunting." Harepaw stopped jumping, "Yeah, but I've never been hunting before." Wolfpaw just shrugged.

They walked far into the hills. Rocktail and Wolfpaw went a different direction and Horizonblaze started telling Harepaw how to hunt in WindClan territory. "Make sure you stay downwind from the prey, so that it can't smell you. Once you're close enough, pounce. Try to be as quiet as you can. A rabbit's hearing is very sensitive." Once he finished Harepaw saw a rabbit hop out from behind a bush. He dropped into the hunter's crouch that Horizonblaze showed him. Harepaw shifted so that he was downwind. The rabbit's scent blew into is face and his mouth began to water. Harepaw gently put his paws in front of him, so they made no sound. Harepaw stalked the rabbit behind the bush and once he could see the whites of its eyes, he pounced. The rabbit was too focused on sniffing for food that it was too slow to get away. Harepaw jumped on it and bit its neck. He carried the limp body back to Horizonblaze. Harepaw loved the proud and amazed look in his mentor's eyes.

"Wow! I've never seen an apprentice learn to hunt so quickly!" Horizonblaze said. Harepaw felt good. "The rabbit is huge! It could feed the queens!"

Harepaw knew his life in WindClan was off at a great start.


	11. Crushes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 9**

**ThunderClan Territory**

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Brightpaw. Solsticepool, you are ready for another apprentice. I hope you will pass on everything you know to this young apprentice."

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" ThunderClan cheered.

Amy thought about her new name. _Brightpaw…_ She could get used to it.

"Brightpaw!" a voice called out. Brightpaw knew it was to get her attention, not just to cheer. She turned around to see Skypaw, Cherrypaw, and Violetpaw. Skypaw and Violetpaw were Brightpaw's first friends here in ThunderClan. Cherrypaw was a little more suspicious. Violetpaw hopped over to congratulate her, "Hello, _Brightpaw_!" she said, saying the last word with a little more enthusiasm. Brightpaw's ears grew hot. She has never gotten over large crowds, even if it had to be cats. "Th-thank you, Violetpaw."

Violetpaw grinned. Skypaw walked up to the two she-cats. "Maybe we can all do battle training today." Brightpaw thought about the day before when she saw Skypaw and Violetpaw practicing their battle moves. Skypaw didn't attack Violetpaw when she messed up, but Brightpaw didn't want to get hurt. Violetpaw seemed to be thinking about something else, "Well I'm still sore from yesterday. Meadowsong said it might be better to take a day off of battle training. I'll ask Shinefeather if we can go hunting." Violetpaw ran off to where Shinefeather was.

Brightpaw looked back at Skypaw. He just stared at Violetpaw's direction with a dreamy expression on his face. Brightpaw remembered the look Ian always gave her. Sometimes, even Dan gave Natalie that look. "You like Violetpaw!" Brightpaw blurted out.

Skypaw jumped as if he forgot Brightpaw was there. "No!" he replied, looking embarrassed. Brightpaw purred in laughter, "You can't hide it, Skypaw. I know that look."

"How? Does someone like you?" Skypaw asked. Brightpaw froze, "Oh! I-I-I… Uh." Brightpaw stammered. Skypaw smiled. "Well it can't be anyone here. You've only been here one sunrise."

Brightpaw thought about Ian again. His smile. His eyes. Brightpaw sighed. Skypaw poked Brightpaw's side. She slightly yelped.

"I knew it! You _do _like someone!" Skypaw said.

"Shut up!" Brightpaw said.

Violetpaw ran back to Brightpaw and Skypaw, "Shinefeather said we were going hunting today!"

Brightpaw thought about what Saladin said when he recommended ThunderClan to her. She liked the idea of hiding in the thick underbrush. Skypaw was still grinning, "Maybe we could hunt by the borders. There might be something _interesting_ to see across the border in WindClan or ShadowClan. Maybe a cat?"

Brightpaw slapped her tail on the side of Skypaw's head. "Hey!" he protested. "Maybe you can see an _interesting_ cat here." Brightpaw said. Skypaw cast an alarmed glance towards Violetpaw's direction. She didn't seem to have heard Brightpaw. Solsticepool, Shinefeather, Sunsetspirit, and Destinysong walked to the apprentices. Cherrypaw joined the group Brightpaw, Skypaw, and Violetpaw were circled in.

"Wolfstar said we needed more fresh-kill for the queens and elders, so we decided that we should go hunting today. We will be hunting near the Ancient oak." Sunsetspirit told the apprentices.

"Brightpaw and I will be hunting near the abandoned Twoleg nest. I need to teach Brightpaw how to hunt since this is her first day of warrior training." Solsticepool told the other mentors. Brightpaw looked sadly at Violetpaw and Skypaw. She was hoping to hunt with her new friends.

"Well then we will meet you here when we are all done." Destinysong replied. Solsticepool nodded and the others left. Brightpaw and Solsticepool walked out of the tunnel and into the green forest. Brightpaw felt secure and safe in the thick forest. She felt as if there was a place to hide everywhere. She could easily hide from spying eyes.

It seemed forever until they finally reached to old Twoleg nest. Solsticepool turned her attention to Brightpaw. "Okay. So I guess I should teach you the basics of hunting in the forest. The first thing to learn is that prey like a mouse will sense your pawsteps way before it sees you or hears you. It is important to learn a hunter's crouch." Solsticepool dropped into a hunter's crouch, her belly almost touching the ground. "You need to move your paws quietly and put them on the ground softly." She gently picked up her paw and quietly set it back down in front of her.

Brightpaw instinctively dropped into the hunter's crouch Solsticepool showed her. Solsticepool stood up and watched Brightpaw.

The scent of mouse reached Brightpaw. She looked to her left and saw a mouse looking for food near a tree. Solsticepool noticed that Brightpaw found some prey to stalk and nodded to her. Brightpaw gently stalked the mouse. She almost stepped on a twig, but she saw it and stepped over it. Brightpaw felt sheltered, hiding in the underbrush. Finally, she was close enough to leap. The mouse squealed in terror and tried to run, but Brightpaw trapped it in between her claws. She didn't know how to kill it so she raised her paw and slammed it against the mouse's head. It went limp and Brightpaw carried it to Solsticepool.

Solsticepool looked proud. "Good job, Brightpaw. You learn fast. I guess you learned how to hunt while you were a rogue."

Brightpaw shuffled her paws nervously, "Uh… yeah. My, uh… mother showed me before she…" Brightpaw thought for a second, "left."

Solsticepool nodded understandingly. "Next time, I would recommend that you nip the prey's neck. It is a cleaner kill."

Brightpaw nodded. She still caught the mouse. The rest of the day, Solsticepool showed Brightpaw more hunting techniques. By the time they got back to camp, Brightpaw was too tired to play with Skypaw and Violetpaw. She went straight to the apprentices' den and collapsed in her nest. In a few heartbeats, Brightpaw was fast asleep.


	12. Battle Training

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 10**

**ShadowClan Territory**

Ian was asleep until he was pushed out of his nest. He gasped in shock as he rolled off the moss and landed on cold dirt. He looked to see who pushed him. Rowanpaw stood next to his nest, glaring at him. She never really welcomed Ian into the Clan as her brother, Ravenpaw, and her sister, Dawnpaw, did. Ian didn't really think that Dawnpaw counted, though. She just seemed to like him.

"It's time for your apprentice ceremony." Rowanpaw said. She gave him one last cold glare before leaving the den. Ian sighed. Why does Rowanpaw hate him so much?

He shook the twigs from his fur and walked to the ceremony. Cats like Redspark and Rowanpaw glared at him as he walked. When he reached Pantherstar, everyone was ready and listened.

"This new addition to the Clan is ready to be apprenticed. He will be called Darkpaw. Shadedapple will mentor you." Shadedapple appeared by Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw! Darkpaw!"

The Clan started leaving and Darkpaw strayed to center of camp. He was a little confused as the cats started their normal day as Clan cats.

Shadedapple left then returned with Branchfang and, to Darkpaw's disappointment, Rowanpaw. She glared at him, deep loathing showing in her eyes.

"We'll be battle training today." Shadedapple said. Darkpaw's hopes dropped into a deep, dark pit.

The four cats left camp and went to a clearing. Shadedapple and Branchfang looked at the two apprentices. Branchfang talked first, "Today, Shadedapple and I will teach you a new battle technique. Watch closely."

Shadedapple and Brachfang turned to each other and Shadedapple leaped towards him. Branchfang jumped and twisted in the air. He landed on Shadedapple's back and she collapsed on the ground. They both got up and shook the dirt from their fur. "Go ahead, Darkpaw. Try it."

Darkpaw turned to Rowanpaw to practice the battle move. A shiver went down his spine when he saw her claws slide out and sink into the ground. She ran towards him and Darkpaw got ready to jump. Just as Rowanpaw was going to scratch his side, he jumped and twisted in the air like Branchfang did. He landed on Rowanpaw's back and she collapsed to the ground like Shadedapple did. Shadedapple and Branchfang padded toward Darkpaw. "Excellent!" Shadedapple said.

"That was perfect!" Branchfang added. Darkpaw heard Rowanpaw growl behind him. He turned around and saw her getting up from the ground. He fur was messy and tufts of fur stuck up everywhere. Twigs were tangled in her pelt. Darkpaw barely had anything on his fur. There were spots with a few leaves and dirt but that was it.

"You're going to regret that." Rowanpaw muttered so that only Darkpaw could hear. She got up and started to pick the twigs out of her fur. While she cleaned herself, Branchfang explained the next practice. "Both of you will battle each other until one of you pins the other down. Remember to keep your claws sheathed!"

Rowanpaw and Darkpaw got ready to do the next practice. Darkpaw attacked first. He ran towards her and hit the side of her head. Rowanpaw stumbled to the side. She regained her balance and attacked Darkpaw. She scraped her paws along Darkpaw's side. He winced and looked at his side. Rowanpaw saw the chance to pin him down. She yowled and ran to him. To try to defend himself, Darkpaw stood on his hind legs. Rowanpaw jumped and pushed him. He fell backward. Rowanpaw placed one paw on his chest and the other on his throat.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Shadedapple rushed forward. "Darkpaw! You're bleeding!"

Darkpaw looked at her, confused. "No, I'm n…" he stopped when he saw the bleeding scratch Rowanpaw gave him. He started to get woozy. Darkpaw wasn't good with blood. Shadedapple nudged him to the direction of the ShadowClan camp. She turned to Branchfang. "You'll have to finish the battle training without us. I need to take Darkpaw to the medicine cat."

When they got to camp, Shadedapple led Darkpaw to the medicine cat den. Sunshower came out of her den. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Darkpaw got a deep scratch while battle training." Shadedapple answered. Sunshower nodded understandingly and went into her den. She came out with a few herbs. She chewed them up and rubed them onto Darkpaw's wound. "Ouch!" Darkpaw yelped.

"It will sting a little bit." Sunshower said. She didn't look up from rubbing the herb on Darkpaw. "He will have to stay away from training for a day. He needs to rest at least one day to let the wound heal."

"Thank you, Sunshower. I'll make sure he rests." Shadedapple said.

Darkpaw sighed. Being a Clan cat will be a tough challenge, but if it meant getting the last clue, then he was going to have to live trough it.


	13. Storms

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 11**

**RiverClan Territory**

Bloodpaw stared at the camp, confused and lost in thought.

"Bloodpaw!" a cat nearby called. Bloodpaw didn't respond because she wasn't used to her new name. "Bloodpaw!" This time, Brambleface cuffed her head. "Ouch!" she complained.

Brambleface rolled his eyes. "Were your ears blocked? I called you over for a while." Bloodpaw's ears went hot. _You're not Natalie anymore! Get used to your new name! _she scolded herself.

"Sorry, Brambleface."

Bloodpaw's apprentice ceremony had just ended. Swiftstar had named Brambleface Bloodpaw's mentor. He didn't seem very glad about it. Brambleface had been one of the cats that argued with Swiftstar about letting Bloodpaw into RiverClan. She hoped that Swiftstar would have given her a mentor that happily accepted her into the Clan, like her new friends, Freepaw, Hawkpaw, and Runningpaw.

Once Freepaw had introduced Bloodpaw to her brothers, Hawkpaw hasn't taken his eyes off her. Bloodpaw was starting to get very uncomfortable. Freepaw and Runningpaw thought that Hawkpaw's crush was cute, and they would snicker when it was most obvious.

Brambleface snorted, "Well, we're taking the apprentices to the stream to have your swimming lesson."

He led Bloodpaw to where Flamecloud and Shadowfur were waiting with Hawkpaw and Freepaw. Hawkpaw instantly went stiff went he saw Bloodpaw approach. Freepaw shook slightly with muffled snickers. Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Bloodpaw flicked her tail to show Freepaw that she was getting irritated. Freepaw stopped but her whiskers still twitched.

"We'll be taking you all to your first swimming lessons." Flamecloud said. They all left camp and walked to the stream Bloodpaw used to get to RiverClan. Freepaw jumped right into the stream. Hawkpaw glanced at Bloodpaw awkwardly before walking into the water. Bloodpaw dipped her front paw in the water. It was cold and sent a freezing shiver down her spine. When she first swam in the water, it was a warm day and the sun was out, but now, the sky was overcast and there was a chilling breeze.

"Well?" Bramleface said, "Get in!"

Bloodpaw sighed and stepped in the water. The chilling water soaked through her fur and reached her skin. She shivered violently. Freepaw swam over to her.

"Yeah, it's cold when you first get in, but you start to warm up later on." she told her.

Shadowfur was the one who instructed the apprentices. "When you feel yourself sinking, just keep kicking. Keep your head above the water. Point your snout upwards, so that water doesn't splash on your nose."

Bloodpaw did as he instructed. The apprentices were in the middle of the stream, where it was deepest.

Bloodpaw was still shivering. The stream was getting colder the more Bloodpaw was in it. She noticed that the clouds were getting darker. A raindrop landed on her head. A few heartbeats later, he wind grew fiercer. Flamecloud's yowl was barely heard over the deafening wind.

"Get out of the water!"

Bloodpaw didn't need to be told twice. She struggled to keep her head above the water as she kicked. A wave hit her in the face. She was pulled down underwater. She writhed and kicked in the strong current. The water dragged her down. The more Bloodpaw tried to swim back up, the more she sunk. She was running out of breath. The current became even stronger and Bloodpaw was thrown to the bottom of the stream. Her head hit a rock at the bottom and everything became silent.

Bloodpaw woke up with her vision a little fuzzy. There were four shapes, a large brown shape, two smaller white shapes, and a black shape. The more her vision came into focus, Bloodpaw could point out Brambleface, Freepaw, and Hawkpaw. The fourth cat was unfamiliar. She was completely black with piercing green eyes. Bloodpaw stared, open-mouthed, at the strange she-cat. She blinked and the black cat was gone.

Bloodpaw couldn't explain what her emotion was. Shock? Surprise? Fear? Maybe a mixture of all three? The black cat just… disapeared.

"D-d-did y-you just se-see that?" she stuttered. _Oh, great! Now I sound like Amy!_

Freepaw looked confused. "See what?"

Hawkpaw looked horror-struck, "Is she seeing StarClan?" Freepaw nudged him.

"No, mouse-brain. She's not dying." She thought about what she said, "Y-you're not dying. Right?"

Bloodpaw got to her paws, "Of course I'm not dying!"

Flamecloud walked over to Brambleface, "Do you think we need to take her to Yarrowtail?"

Brambleface looked at his apprentice, "No, she seems to be getting better." He walked away, talking to Flamecloud. Bloodpaw looked at her surroundings. They were inside a hollow tree, sheltering from the rain and wind.

Bloodpaw saw Shadowfur pacing back and forth. He stopped and turned to Brambleface, "Can we get back to camp now?"

Bloodpaw leaned toward Freepaw, "What's his hurry? It's a really horrible storm. Why would we go out there right now?"

Freepaw shook her head, "He's probably worried about Gingerfire, his mate. She recently had kits, and they only just opened their eyes." Bloodpaw looked at Shadowfur again. He was still pacing, clawing the ground every now and then.

She looked out into the storm. It was raining harder. She walked to where Freepaw and Hawkpaw were laying down, staring out into the storm. This area of the hollow tree was soft. Moss was spread across the ground. Hawkpaw was on Freepaw's right side, so Bloodpaw lied down on Bloodpaw's left side. All three apprentices stayed like that until the storm passed by.

**Ok, so Amy and Dan are doing great, but Ian and Natalie... not so great. Is it karma? Maybe...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	14. Brother and Sister

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or the 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 12**

**WindClan Territory**

Harepaw walked back to the WindClan camp, carrying a plump rabbit. A few days had passed since he had his apprentice ceremony. It had been raining hard the past few days, too.

He walked to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his rabbit on top. He took a smaller mouse and joined his friends to eat. Wolfpaw was talking to Sunpaw about the battle training he did with Rocktail.

"He taught me this really cool move. It dislodges the opponent and gives you an extra heartbeat to strike." He stopped when he saw Harepaw. "Hi, Harepaw! How was hunting today?"

Harepaw grinned, "I caught a fat rabbit."

Wolfpaw groaned, "_Another_ one?"

"I guess that's why Breezestar named you _Hare_paw." Sunpaw said dreamily. Harepaw forced a nervous smile. Sunpaw's crush over him was getting a little more intense everyday.

Luckily, Wolfpaw moved on. "The Gathering is going to be in a quarter moon. If you keep hunting like that, Breezestar will definitely take you." Harepaw nodded. He didn't worry about the Gathering. The leaders of the Clans knew about Dan's, Amy's, Natalie's, and Ian's reasons for being cats. They knew that they were humans- or rather Twolegs- and that they were only staying for a month. The day before, Breezestar called Harepaw into her den. She said that the medicine cats told the leaders that the four Cahills had to be at the Gathering.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to go." Harepaw said confidently.

Sunpaw stood up and darted away towards the medicine cat's den. Wolfpaw's whiskers twitched. Harepaw glared at him. "You may think it's cute, but I think it's just… disturbing."

Wolfpaw stopped, "Okay, I'll stop." He looked at the medicine clearing. "I bet she's telling Tansypaw her plan to make sure she gets to go to the Gathering. She's been talking about stalking you, you know."

Harepaw sent an uncomfortable glance towards the medicine den. It wouldn't be so… awkward if it were Natalie. Harepaw stopped his thoughts, a little more disturbed. Was he… missing Natalie?

Harepaw had to admit it. He did miss Natalie trying to boss everyone around. He missed Amy's nonstop reading and stuttering. He even missed making fun of Ian when he was lovesick around Amy.

Harepaw remembered that he hadn't started eating his mouse. He realized he was really hungry. He began to tear off pieces of his mouse ravenously. Wolfpaw began to eat his robin. Soon the two toms were done with their meal. Wolfpaw started to groom himself.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

Harepaw thought for a moment. "How about go hunting. That's really the only thing I can think of." He said.

"Okay." Wolfpaw said. Harepaw and Wolfpaw both walked over to Rocktail.

"Can we go hunting?" Wolfpaw asked him.

"Sure." Rocktail said.

Harepaw and Wolfpaw both raced out of camp.

Harepaw felt good running. Wolfpaw slowed down and Harepaw followed suit. "Where should we hunt?" he asked.

"The hills by the river have a bunch of rabbit holes. I found them there when I was out training." Harepaw said.

"Let's go then!" Wolfpaw cried, already running. Harepaw ran to try to catch up. Just a little while later, they were right next to the river that served as ThunderClan and WindClan's border.

"I'll hunt over here." Harepaw said, flicking his tail to a bushy area. Wolfpaw nodded. "Okay. We'll meet back here when we're done."

Harepaw watched Wolfpaw run off and then turned to the bushes nearby. He opened his mouth just a little bit to scent some rabbits nearby. He circled the bush until the scent was heading straight towards him. He lightly lifted his paws, making sure that it made no noise. Gently, he set it down in front of him.

Harepaw could hear the rabbit moving around in the bushes. When he moved his paw, the rabbit became still and quiet. Harepaw held his breath. The rabbit began moving about again. Harepaw readied himself to dash into the bushes.

_One, two, THREE!_

He ran straight into the bush nearest to him and attacked the rabbit. It screeched in surprise and tried to run, but Harepaw bit its neck before it became too frantic. The rabbit's body became limp and Harepaw dragged it out of the bush.

"Nice catch."

Harepaw nearly jumped from surprise. He turned around and saw a light brown she-cat.

"Amy!" he cried.

She smiled. "Actually, my name's Brightpaw now." She said.

"I'm Harepaw now." Harepaw said. "How've you been? How's training?"

"It's been great. My new mentor, Solsticepool, said that I'm one of the best hunters in the Clan."

"Me too!" Harepaw said.

"Harepaw!"

That voice wasn't Brightpaw's. Harepaw slowly turned around to see a startled looking Wolfpaw with a rabbit at his feet. "What are you doing with this ThunderClan cat?"

Brightpaw looked really guilty and shuffled her paws. Harepaw shot her a nervous glance. _Oh, what now?_

I don't know! He probably doesn't even know we're siblings! We could get in a lot of trouble!

They were doing it again. Communicating without saying anything. Harepaw looked back at Wolfpaw. "I'm not betraying WindClan, if that's what you're thinking!" Harepaw said. "Listen, she's not a stranger though. She's my sister."

Wolfpaw looked a little angrier. "But she's ThunderClan!"

Brightpaw spoke up, "I-I'll j-just go b-back to c-c-camp." She said. She turned around and ran back into the forest. Harepaw rolled his eyes, _Great! He made her stutter again!_

Harepaw walked over to the bush and grabbed his rabbit. Wolfpaw was still glaring at him. "What's wrong with talking to my sister?" Harepaw growled through the rabbit's fur.

"You could have just waited until the Gathering!" Wolfpaw snapped back.

Harepaw's claws were beginning to slide out. "She's my _sister!_ What's wrong with that?" The rabbit was once again on the ground.

Wolfpaw glared at him, but the more the moments passed by, the more his gaze softened.

"Sorry," he muttered, "It's just that…"

He paused as if he was thinking of a reason.

"… She's ThunderClan and I'm protective over my Clan."

Harepaw stared at Wolfpaw. _Was that an apology?_

Wolfpaw gave Harepaw an apologetic look. Harepaw snorted, "Whatever. Just forget it happened."

Wolfpaw nodded. "Okay."

The two of them picked up their rabbits and walked back to camp in awkward silence.

**Sorry for two reasons:**

**1) The chapter is soooo boring!**

**2) It took so long to update.**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	15. Rocks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: Sorry for, well, yah know, taking so long to update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**ThunderClan Territory**

Brightpaw walked towards the ThunderClan camp. She just saw Dan- _Harepaw_ now- and was shooed away by his _friend._ She growled at the thought of him. The image of an apprentice with gray fur came to her mind. Brightpaw snarled at the tree right in front of her.

She heard a startled _squeak_ and saw a plump mouse run away. Brightpaw was so stunned that it showed up out of nowhere that she didn't catch it. Once the mouse was out of sight, Brightpaw shook her head and muttered, "Mouse dung!"

She looked in the direction she came and stared at WindClan territory sadly. She had never been away from him this long.

Brightpaw turned towards ShadowClan territory. She wasn't anywhere near it, but she knew that somewhere, through all the trees and thorns and bushes, Ian was doing his part as a ShadowClan cat.

Brightpaw wondered how Nellie was doing in Grace's mansion. Hopefully, Saladin made it back and gave her company. She remembered how Nellie always freaked when she and Dan were away too long.

It's almost been a week. Brightpaw and her friends were going to be warriors soon. The Gathering was soon too.

Brightpaw knew everyone at the camp was waiting for her. She realized she better go back. She knew Snowpaw would never get rid of the idea that Brightpaw liked someone. He'd think she was being secretive. But, of course, she knew he liked Violetpaw. He wouldn't bother Brightpaw a lot knowing she knows his little secret.

She warmed up a little to that thought. Snowpaw and Violetpaw were good friends to her anyways. In a way, Snowpaw was a lot like Harepaw. Teasing her, laughing with her. He was like a second brother, but she would never tell that to Harepaw, even though the idea _did _seem hysterical.

Brightpaw just got to camp when a yowl of pain broke her thoughts. She ran through the tunnel and saw the ThunderClan group near the leader's den. At the bottom, just under it, was a pile of rocks. A furry shape was under it.

When Brightpaw realized what it was, she nearly fainted. The furry gray shape was Violetpaw!

Just behind her, the hunting patrol came through the tunnel. Sunsetspirit, Destinysong, Lightningstorm, Cherrypaw, and Snowpaw.

When Snowpaw saw what happened and _whom_ it happened to, he dropped the sparrow that was in his jaws. Before Brightpaw had a chance to explain what happened, Snowpaw was already at Voiletpaw's side. Cherrypaw just stood where she was, frozen in shock.

Brightpaw saw cats all around Violetpaw, trying to drag the fallen rocks away. Snowpaw didn't hesitate to join them. Soon, Brightpaw asked if she could help.

She dragged the rocks on the edge away from Violetpaw's limp body. She worked quickly. Soon, the rocks were pushed away so that Meadowsong and Blazingpaw could inspect Violetpaw.

Snowpaw, Brightpaw, and Cherrypaw paced outside the medicine cat den quietly. Violetpaw was moved to the medicine den when she started gasping for breath. Meadowsong said she had a few broken bones, but she'll live. Meadowsong was now in her den, working on Violetpaw.

Blazingpaw sat at the entrance, watching all the other apprentices pace.

"She'll be fine! Meadowsong's starting to get annoyed, you know. She doesn't like that you all are so focused out here. She thinks you should try to do other things to take it off your mind. Maybe you should go hunting. Go on the evening patrol. Do _something_!"

Cherrypaw glared at him.

"We'll go eat then!" she snarled.

Brightpaw and Snowpaw hesitated before following Cherrypaw. They each picked a small mouse. None of them really had an appetite. Brightpaw took a small bite but it tasted like a rock, which made her feel worse.

Brightpaw looked at the sky. The sun was going down, fast. She yawned and muttered, "I'm going to sleep."

She was still half-asleep when she started dreaming.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Had nothing to write in this chapter.**


	16. Kits

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or the 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 14**

**ShadowClan Territory**

Darkpaw groaned as he dragged a squirrel to the freshkill pile. Shadedapple had him hunt all day. Darkpaw dropped the squirrel just as Ravenpaw walked up to him.

"How was your hunting?" he asked. Darkpaw shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. I only caught one squirrel."

Ravenpaw examined the squirrel, "It's still pretty fat."

Darkpaw looked at the fresh-kill. It was a little plump.

"Don't let Rowanpaw know that _you_ caught it. She had a horrible hunting day. She didn't even catch a frog. She'll get a little crabby seeing you did better than her."

Darkpaw nodded in agreement. He was already on her bad side. He didn't want her to hate him even more. She was getting harsher everyday. Darkpaw was even starting to compare her with Natalie. Being compared with Natalie was _not_ something someone would take lightly. Darkpaw shuddered at the thought of Rowanpaw knowing how offensive that was.

Ravenpaw decided to snap Darkpaw out of his thoughts.

"So did Pantherstar decide if you were going to the Gathering?"

Darkpaw nodded, "Yes." Darkpaw didn't really have to do _anything_ to go to the Gathering. The leaders decided to let Darkpaw and his friends go.

Ravenpaw looked upset, "I can't go."

"Why?"

Ravenpaw shrugged, "I don't know. I guess other cats worked harder the past moon."

"Oh." Darkpaw said, "What did Redspark make you do today?"

Ravenpaw looked even more bummed, "He made me get moss for the queens and elders."

Darkpaw was about to reply when three small shapes attacked him and Ravenpaw.

"ThunderClan attack!" Lifekit squealed.

"Protect the elders!" Shadekit added.

"I'll work on the wounded!" Yarrowkit happily yelled.

Ravenpaw grinned and played along, "You'll never stop us!"

Darkpaw just stared as Lifekit jumped off him and ran to Ravenpaw and Shadekit. She squealed happily as she and Shadekit pounced on Ravenpaw. He pretended to fall, "Oh no! ShadowClan has beaten me!"

Lifekit, Shadekit, and Yarrowkit jumped up happily chanting, "We won the battle! We won the battle!"

They stopped and looked at Darkpaw.

"You're the rogue who joined, right?" Lifekit asked.

"Yes," Darkpaw answered.

"Where did you live before?" Shadekit said.

"Well," Darkpaw didn't really know what to say. He couldn't just tell them he was a human. "I forgot where I lived before."

"Kits!" Darkpaw sighed in relief as he saw the kits' mother, Hareflight, walk towards them. "I told you not to mess up your fur! Your apprentice ceremony is later today and you look like a mess."

Hareflight started to groom Yarrowkit. "Aww!" he whined.

It was too late. Just as she finished Yarrowkit, Pantherstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Ravenpaw ran to where the ShadowClan cats were gathering. Darkpaw followed him, leaving Hareflight trying to groom her kits as fast as she could.

"So they're going to be apprentices?" Darkpaw asked Ravenpaw.

"Yeah. They've been in the nursery for six moons now. It's about time." Ravenpaw replied.

They waited at the front of the crowd. Soon, Lifekit, Shadekit and Yarrowkit were standing in front of Patherstar.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprenticed. From now on, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be called Lifepaw, Shadepaw, and Yarrowpaw. Thunderclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Lifepaw." Lifepaw turned to Thunderclaw and touched noses with him. They stepped back and Lifepaw stood next to him.

Pantherstar continued, "I will mentor Shadepaw." Shadepaw's eyes grew huge with excitement. Ravenpaw gasped, "Wow! He gets to train with the _leader_!"

They touched noses and Pantherstar turned to Yarrowpaw. "Sunshower has told me that she is ready for an apprentice. Yarrowpaw will be her apprentice. He will train with Sunshower and learn the ways of a medicine cat."

Sunshower walked out from the crowd and met with Yarrowpaw. They touched noses and the new medicine cat apprentice stood next to his new mentor.

"Lifepaw! Shadepaw! Yarrowpaw!"

The Clan chanted until Pantherstar walked towards Shadedapple. They each took a piece of prey and they walked to Pantherstar's den.

Darkpaw looked at Lifepaw, Shadepaw, and Yarrowpaw. They were huddled in a small group, chatting happily.

"So how often does a medicine cat get a new apprentice?" Darkpaw asked.

"Oh. A medicine cat only gets one apprentice. Once the medicine cat dies, the medicine cat apprentice becomes the medicine cat." Ravenpaw said.

"Wow." said Darkpaw. He yawned. Darkpaw noticed how tired he was getting.

"I'm going to the apprentices' den." he told Ravenpaw.

"Okay." Ravenpaw replied.

Darkpaw walked to the apprentice den and to his nest. He turned and found a comfortable position to sleep in. There wasn't anyone in the den so it was quiet. Darkpaw was asleep in a few moments.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. Please review! For the readers who like the 39 clues, I'm writing a new story! It's called "A Different Path". I'm going to write it once I'm done with one of my current stories. So keep an eye out for it!**


	17. A Torn Claw

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 15**

**RiverClan Territory**

Bloodpaw wasn't getting used to being part of a Clan. Not at all. All the storms made her pelt frizzy, she _hated_ it when her fish went bad, and thorns kept poking her at night. She thought of more things to complain about while she was on border patrol with Brmableface, Flamecloud, and Freepaw.

Freepaw looked at Bloodpaw. "What's wrong? Border patrol isn't all bad. Sometimes there are intresting things while patroling. It isn't really boring."

"I'm not in a bad mood because I'm on the border patrol," _Which is right when the sun rises, _she added to herself, "I'm in a bad mood because I couldn't sleep last night. Thorns kept poking me and I kept waking up in the middle of the night."

"Oh. Did you check your nest before you fell asleep?" Freepaw asked.

Bloodpaw mentally slapped herself. _Duh! _She was so tired she didn't bother to check! Brambleface gave her all those bloody hunting assignments after their battle session.

"No." she groaned.

Freepaw gave her a sympathetic look that almost made Bloodpaw cuff her over her ears.

"I can remind you to check your nest tonight." Freepaw suggested.

Bloodpaw shrugged. "Okay."

They continued to walk along behind their mentors, who were busy talking about the amount of fresh-kill the Clan has been gathering.

"Ow!" Bloodpaw yelped.

Brambleface, Flamecloud, and Freepaw stopped to look at Bloodpaw, who just tore her claw.

Brambleface rolled his eyes and walked back to check on his apprentice. "Let me look at it."

Bloodpaw hesitantly held out her paw. Brambleface checked it.

"She needs Yarrowtail to look at it." he said.

Flamecloud came and looked at Bloodpaw's torn claw.

"Freepaw, take Bloodpaw back to camp. Come back and catch up with us after she settles in."

Freepaw nodded and helped Bloodpaw back to camp.

"We need to get you back to camp before that gets infected." Freepaw noted.

"Lovely." Bloodpaw muttered.

When they got back Freepaw pointed to the medicine cat den with her tail and ran back to catch up with Brambleface and Flamecloud. Bloodpaw kept her paw from the ground while she walked to the medicine den.

"Yarrowtail?" she called.

"Yes?" Yarrowtail came and asked.

"Uh, well I got a torn claw." Bloodpaw said while holding out her paw for Yarrowtail to examine.

"Oh yes, I see," she said, "Runningpaw, get some marigold and cobwebs."

Runningpaw appeared from inside the den and nodded. "Yes, Yarrowtail." He disappeared and came back carrying a bundle of herbs. He set them down next to his mentor and went back to sorting the other herbs.

Yarrowtail took some cobwebs and pressed them against the area where Bloodpaw tore her claw. She frowned when it didn't stop bleeding. Bloodpaw saw Yarrowtail's frown and got scared.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Yarrowtail shook her head, "No, nothing serious." She turned to Runningpaw again, "Runningpaw, can you get more cobwebs?"

After a few more cobwebs, Bloodpaw's bleeding stopped. Yarrowtail chewed up the marigold and gently applied it to Bloodpaw's paw.

Yarrowtail had told Bloodpaw to stay in the medicine den for the rest of the day. She settled down in one of the nests and stared at the ground. When Yarrowtail was about to leave the den, Bloodpaw called out, "I'm still going to the Gathering tonight, right?"

Yarrowtail turned around to face Bloodpaw, "I'll talk to Swiftstar."

When Yarrowtail was gone, Bloodpaw turned back to the ground. She was going to the Gathering. Swiftstar said so. She _had_ to go!

She looked at her paw. The spot where she tore her claw was covered with cobwebs. Yarrowtail put some fresh webs and left them there just in case.

Bloodpaw understood how she could tear her claw, but what she didn't understand is why her claw didn't stop bleeding.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

The RiverClan camp was busy as the cats going to the Gathering were getting ready. Bloodpaw looked around, trying to find Freepaw. She wasn't going to the Gathering and Bloodpaw was going to say bye before the cats left. Bloodpaw got excited everytime she saw a white pelt, but was frustrated when she saw that they weren't Freepaw. She was about to go join the group of cats when the last hunting patrol rushed back into the camp. Freepaw ran to the fresh-kill pile, dropped her catch, and rushed to Bloodpaw's side.

"Sorry! Flamecloud wanted to stay at the river a little longer so we could catch more fish." Freepaw explained.

"Oh. Well the group is leaving really soon. I just wanted to say bye before we left." Bloodpaw said.

"When you get back tell me everything that happened." Freepaw insisted.

"Okay," Bloodpaw replied, "I'll tell you everything." _Except my personal events._

"Thanks, Bloodpaw!" Freepaw said.

"Bloodpaw!" Brambleface called.

"Coming!" Bloodpaw said, "Bye, Freepaw."

Bloodpaw turned around and joined the group of cats going to the Gathering.

**Okay! So I honestly think that I did great on this chapter! Please review!**


	18. Gathering

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Island**

Harepaw looked around for Brightpaw, Ian, and Natalie. He still did not know what Ian and Natalie's new names were yet.

He had never seen so many cats in one place before. When WindClan got to the island, they were the first cats to arrive. Harepaw sat by Horizonblaze, waiting for one of the other Clans to arrive. Unfortunately, once ShadowClan arrived, ThunderClan came in right after them, and they were soon followed by RiverClan. All the cats confused Harepaw. He didn't leave Horizonblaze's side until he told him to go and talk to a group of apprentices.

"It's not good for you to just sit here. You need to talk to other apprentices. Get to know them." Horizonlaze had said.

Harepaw nodded and grudgingly walked to the apprentices. He lingered outside the group until he was sure Sunpaw wasn't a part of the group. After Harepaw had said that he was sure that he was going to come to the Gathering, Sunpaw worked harder on her battle training and hunting. Her plan worked and she stayed near Harepaw the entire time WindClan was walking to the island. Harepaw was dissapointed when Wolfpaw told him that he wasn't going to the Gathering. Wolfpaw was the only cat who kept Sunpaw from getting too close to Harepaw.

"Hi." he said nervously.

One of the cats, a ginger she-cat with a pink-ish pelt, studied him before replying, "Hello."

Another cat, a black tom with a white chest, tail-tip, and paws, excitedly asked, "Are you new? We've never seen you before."

Harepaw shuffled his paws nervously before saying, "Uh, yea. I'm new to WindClan."

The ginger she-cat studied him a bit more before whispering to the cat next to her, another ginger she-cat.

The black cat nodded and said, "I'm Ravenpaw." He flicked his tail towards the second ginger she-cat, a golden tabby tom, and a cream she-cat, "This is Rowanpaw, Eaglepaw, and Dawnpaw, my brother and two sisters."

"I _can_ introduce myself, Ravenpaw." Rowanpaw growled.

"I'm Harepaw." said Harepaw.

The ginger she-cat who whispered to Rowanpaw looked at him suspiciously. "You look a little like the new cat in my Clan."

Harepaw's eyes widened. A new cat? Like him?

"What Clan are you in?" Harepaw asked, a little too excited.

The ginger cat narrowed her eyes, "Why is it so important to you?"

Harepaw's ears grew hot, "Uh, just wondering."

"I'm in ThunderClan." she said.

_ThunderClan_! That was Amy's- erm, Brightpaw's- Clan! Brightpaw had to be nearby!

"We're in ShadowClan." Ravenpaw added.

So Brightpaw _and_ Ian were nearby, but where was Natalie?

"Erm, I got to go. Horizonblaze wants to, uh, talk to me before the Gathering starts."

Harepaw ran the other direction. When he looked back, he saw that Sunpaw had joined the group. He was immediately glad he left before she got there. Sunpaw seemed to be talking to Rowanpaw and Dawnpaw. Harepaw had time to hide behind a group of warriors before Sunpaw looked his way. When he looked back, Sunpaw was leaving. Harepaw heaved a sigh of relief.

"Dan!"

Harepaw nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see a dark brown tom.

"Ian?"

He flicked his tail, "It's Darkpaw now."

"Well I'm Harepaw now."

Darkpaw looked around, "Did you find Amy or Natalie?"

Harepaw groaned, "No, but I ran into your..._ friends_ from ShadowClan."

Darkpaw's face darkened, "Who was it."

Harepaw grinned, "The four of them. Ravenpaw, Dawnpaw, Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw."

"Rowanpaw is _not_ my friend!" growled Darkpaw.

They were interrupted by two happy yells.

"Dan! Ian!"

"Harepaw! Ian!"

Brightpaw and Natalie excitedly ran to their brothers. Natalie instantly cuffed Darkpaw over his ears.

"That's for being such a jerk when you left me with Spark! No 'Bye, Natalie. I'll miss you!' or 'Hope you'll be fine.' Just one lame 'Bye!'. I'm your little sister! You could at least sound like you care!"

"Sorry Natalie, but," Natalie cut him off.

"My name's _Bloodpaw _now!" Harepaw thought about her name. Bloodpaw? It sort of fit her. A little. Only because Harepaw remembered her dart gun.

"Okay! Sorry _Bloodpaw_, but I was excited! Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

Brightpaw stepped in before something bad happened, "So how are your Clans?"

"Bad." muttered Darkpaw.

Brightpaw gave him a sympathetic look, "What's wrong?" Harepaw rolled his eyes.

"Rowanpaw." Darkpaw growled.

Brightpaw and Bloodpaw looked confused. "Who's Rowanpaw?" asked Bloodpaw.

Harepaw shrugged, "Darkpaw's 'enemy'."

Brightpaw and Bloodpaw looked even more confused, and Harepaw remembered that Brightpaw and Bloodpaw didn't know Darkpaw was Ian's Clan name. "Ian is Darkpaw."

"Let me guess. Rowanpaw hates you." Bloodpaw guessed. Darkpaw nodded. Bloodpaw snorted, "So what? My _mentor_ hates me!"

Harepaw was grinning, "Everyone _loves _me! I'm the best hunter in WindClan!"

"My mentor, Solsticepool, says I can hunt well." Brightpaw said.

"Did anything wierd happen to anyone?" Harepaw asked.

Bloodpaw shot a quick glance at her front paw, "Uh, I tore my claw earlier today. Yarrowtail said it wasn't much of a tear. The odd part was that it would not stop bleeding."

"Wierd," Brightpaw muttered.

"Hi, Brightpaw!"

A white tom with blue eyes ran up to the group. He looked at Harepaw, Bloodpaw, and Darkpaw.

"Uh, hi Skypaw." Brightpaw said casting a nervous glance at Darkpaw and Harepaw.

"I was looking for Cherrypaw. Have you seen her?" asked Skypaw.

Harepaw thought of that pink-ish ginger she-cat. She said she was from ThunderClan.

"Sorry, Skypaw. I don't know where she is." replied Brightpaw.

"She was in that group over there." said Harepaw, pointing at the group of apprentices he was at earlier.

"Thanks!" said Skypaw. He left and ran to the group.

"How do you know Cherrypaw?" Brightpaw asked.

"I was talking to them earlier." replied Harepaw.

"Was he your friend?" asked Darkpaw.

"Yes, he's my friend." Brightpaw said cautiously. Was she trying to keep Darkpaw from feeling jealous? Harepaw looked at Bloodpaw and he knew this was equally entertaining to her as it was to him.

Darkpaw frowned, "Does he like you?" Brightpaw's eyes widened.

"He _likes_ my _other friend_! To me he's only like a brother." Brightpaw said. Then she shot a glance at Harepaw, "In a completely non-Dan way."

"It's okay, _sister_, I'm not jealous like a certain _cobra_ we know." Harepaw told her. He was enjoying himself until a familiar voice spoke behind him, "Hi, Harepaw."

Harepaw knew who the cat was when Darkpaw snickered. He turned around to face Sunpaw. She looked excited that she finally found him. Harepaw could feel Bloodpaw's gaze on his pelt. "Hi, Sunpaw."

She looked behind him, "Who are your friends?"

Bloodpaw walked to Harepaw's side, "I'm Bloodpaw, his _friend_."

Harepaw hoped this wouldn't happen. Before Sunpaw or Bloodpaw could say anything he spoke to Sunpaw, "What are you doing here anyway? Cottonflower was looking for you. She seemed really irritated."

Sunpaw frowned, "Oh no." She turned around and ran into the crowd of warriors. Bloodpaw looked at Harepaw with her eyes narrowed and her tail lashing back and forth.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"She's an apprentice in WindClan," Harepaw started, "Who has a huge crush on me." He said the last part barely audible.

"Oh, look! The leaders are starting!" Brightpaw said. Harepaw looked at her, a grateful look in his eyes.

_Thanks!_

_No problem._

The leaders were on their own branches of the huge tree in the clearing. Breezestar cleared her throat and spoke, "WindClan has a new cat, Harepaw. We have also had excellent hunting this past moon." She nooded to the leader on a branch above her.

The leader was a black tom. "I'm glad to hear WindClan is doing well. ShadowClan also has a new cat, Darkpaw." There was a faint growl from the other group of apprentices. "We also have apprenticed Hareflight's litter of kits, Yarrowpaw, Lifepaw, and Shadepaw." The Clans cheered and Harepaw could see three small cats in the front of the crowd. One was puffing out his chest fur and the other two looked embarrased.

Another leader started talking, "ThunderClan has also been blessed with good hunting. We also happen to have a new cat, Brightpaw!" Brightpaw looked like she was going to pass out when the Clans looked at her.

The last leader, a white she-cat, was next. "RiverClan had some troubles with the storm and some minor flooding, but the fish never leave. We have an extra paw to help, Bloodpaw." Bloodpaw seemed like she was the only cat who enjoyed the spotlight. "We have no other news to share."

"Then the Gathering is over," Breezestar yowled. The cats broke into their Clans and started to leave. Harepaw looked back at Brightpaw, Darkpaw, and Bloodpaw, "Bye." He was sad to leave, but he had to go back to WindClan. Brightpaw looked just as sad. "Bye, Harepaw."

Harepaw turned around and followed his Clan across the tree bridge.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	19. A Pierced Paw

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The 39 Clues or Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be on FanFiction! Duh! By the way, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! I NEED THE RESULTS OF THAT POLL FOR MY OTHER STORY, "_Bonds From Different Clans"_! PLEASE VOTE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thank you for reading this! :)**

**Chapter 17**

**The Island & ThunderClan Territory**

Brightpaw watched Harepaw leave and disappear into the bushes. She heard a familiar voice call through the crowd of cats. "Brightpaw!"

She turned around to find a confused-looking Cherrypaw. "Was that- no, never mind. Come on, Brightpaw. Wolfstar wants to get back to ThunderClan territory as soon as we can." Brightpaw nodded. "I'll be right there." Cherrypaw sent one last glance towards the bushes where Harepaw went and turned around.

Brightpaw turned back to Bloodpaw and Darkpaw. She shuffled her paws. "Bye, Darkpaw. Bye, Bloodpaw." Her ears went hot when Darkpaw stepped a little closer. Bloodpaw noticed this and flicked her tail in annoyance. "Darkpaw, look! It's that she-cat that hates you!" Darkpaw got a panicked look on his face and looked at the direction Bloodpaw was pointing to. Brightpaw looked, too. By the group of ShadowClan warriors was Rowanpaw. She glaring at Darkpaw.

Brightpaw looked at Darkpaw. His eyes were widened. He was flexing his claws and had them sink into the ground. Brightpaw looked back at Rowanpaw. She noticed Rowanpaw's ginger pelt and blue eyes. Brightpaw expected Darkpaw to evaporate into a pile of ashes because of the intense glare Rowanpaw was giving him.

Bloodpaw broke their glares. "I think you have to leave, Darkpaw." Darkpaw looked at her and nodded. He turned to Brightpaw and said, "I guess I'll see you later, Brightpaw."

"Bye, Darkpaw." Brightpaw uncomfortably shifted her paws. _There I go again!_, she thought to herself, _I'm always the shy and nervous girl- erm, cat._

Bloodpaw watched Darkpaw dissapear into the bushes with his Clan. She turned to Brightpaw. "You and my brother are _really_ close. So close, it's almost_ nauseating_." she said calmly.

Brightpaw twitched her tail. Bloodpaw may always be this way, but why does she care about Darkpaw and her? She's had time to get used to them. Brightpaw narrowed her eyes.

"What's it have to do with you?" she growled.

Bloodpaw grinned. "Nuh-uh. Clan treaty, remember."

Brightpaw bared her teeth. She wondered when Bloodpaw was going to act like the old Natalie she knows and hates. She was glad when she heard "Come on, Brightpaw! Time to go!" a few tail-lenghts away.

She turned her head to see Snowpaw and Cherrypaw waiting by the group of ThunderClan warriors. Cherrypaw was scratching the ground impatiently and Snowpaw was looking straight at Brightpaw. She walked over to them without giving Bloodpaw a second glance. When she got there, Snowpaw noticed she was angry.

"Who put fleas in your pelt?" he joked.

"Some RiverClan apprentice." Brightpaw responded. _An irritating, conceited, little arrogant RiverClan apprentice!_

Brightpaw was used to Bloodpaw's usual attititude, but joking about her and Darkpaw made Brightpaw want to cuff Bloodpaw roughly on the ears.

Snowpaw tried to change the subject, "Did you visit Violetpaw in the medicine den recently?"

Brightpaw almost forgot about Violetpaw. She felt instantly guilty. How could she forget? "No," she answered, "Solsticepool kept me practicing my battle moves all day."

Snowpaw nodded in understandment, "Me too. I've been doing horribly on my hunting and battle training." He stared at his paws, "I can't think straight knowing Violetpaw's in pain."

Brightpaw felt sorry for him. The cat he had serious feelings for was injured and he couldn't help her. "I'm sure she'll be fine." she tried to comfort Snowpaw. He took a deep breath and Brightpaw felt guilty. It was hard to make Snowpaw upset. Another Dan-ish trait...

"Look, Wolfstar's leaving. Come on." Brightpaw said. She waitied for Snowpaw to brush himself off and walked towards Solsticepool. Before she had a chance to get to her, ThunderClan had to cross the tree bridge. Brightpaw took a deep breath and jumped onto the tree. _Don't look down. Don't look down. I'm not going to fall. _Brightpaw had a two-second heart attack when her paw slipped.

She was immediately relieved when she reached the end of the bridge. _Phew! Now where is Solsticepool? _The golden she-cat was walking in a group with Destinysong and Lightshine. Brightpaw decided not to bother her and looked for where Snowpaw and Cherrypaw went.

She found them traveling near the back. Snowpaw was still looking at his paws as he trotted along with his sister. As Brightpaw got closer, she could hear Cherrypaw saying, "You really need to focus on your apprentice training. I'm not trying to be cruel. Violetpaw's my best friend, too. She'll get better. Blazingpaw said so."

Brightpaw finally got to Snowpaw's side as he looked up. He sighed and nodded his head to Brightpaw and Cherrypaw. "You're right. I need to focus on my training." Brightpaw felt sad. She didn't want Snowpaw to give into anything. She wanted him to feel better but she didn't want him to feel like he was _forced_ to.

She looked towards the lake. The moonlight shone on the surface of the dark water. The calming sound of water lapping at the shore made Brightpaw feel at ease. She was so enchanted by the sight of the lake that she didn't notice that she was getting closer to the egde- or the sharp rocks that were nearby.

The sharp edge of a rock pierced the pad on the bottom of Brightpaw's left paw. "_Mrrp!"_ Brightpaw growled. _That just sounded like Saladin!,_ she thought. Solsticepool and Snowpaw turned around.

"Are you ok, Brightpaw? What happened?" Solsticepool calmly questioned her apprentice.

"I stepped on a sharp rock." Brightpaw explained. She held up her paw and tried her best to show her pierced pads. Blood oozed out from the wound. Brightpaw grew dizzy at the sight of her paw. Snowpaw noticed.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a little ill."

"Just... the blood." Brightpaw breathed out. She took in deep, shakey breaths and tried to clear her head. _It's just blood. I'm fine. Only blood._

"I think we need to get back to camp fast. You need to see the medicine cat." Solsticepool said. She looked behind them. The ThunderClan group was many fox-lengths ahead- and getting farther every second. "Come on," Solsticepool turned and headed towards the Clan. Brightpaw followed, walking on her other three limbs, with Snowpaw next to her.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

"This isn't normal." Meadowsong said, shaking her head. "The wound should have at least stopped bleeding by the time you got here, but it looks like you got it a few heartbeats ago."

Brightpaw went straight to the medicine cat den once ThunderClan arrived at the camp. She had to wake up Meadowsong, who was sleeping soundlessly in her nest.

Blazingpaw yawned and looked at Brightpaw's wound over Meadowsong's shoulder. "Do you want me to get cowebs, Meadowsong?" She looked up at her apprentice.

"Yes, Blazingpaw. That would be very helpful." she said.

The ginger tom disapeared in the herb storage. Meadowsong kept her eyes on Brightpaw's paw as Blazingpaw came back with cobwebs and marigold. Meadowsong took some cobwebs and placed them on Brightpaw's bleeding pad.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Meadowsong removed the cobwebs. She gasped in shock.

"No, that's not right!" Meadowsong almost yowled before Blazingpaw shook his head and nodded towards the sleeping form of Violetpaw.

Brightpaw looked at her paw and saw it was still bleeding like it was before the medicine cat put on the cowebs. Brightpaw freaked out in the inside. _I'm going to bleed to death! I won't stop bleeding!_

Meadowsong turned back to Blazingpaw. "Get more cobwebs. We'll leave them on for the rest of the night and check on the wound in the morning."

Once Brightpaw's wound was dressed and she was put in a nest in the medicine den, Meadowsong and Blazingpaw went into their sleeping den. Brightpaw let her head fall into the soft moss and she closed her eyes.

Right before she fell asleep, a soft voice reached her ears. "Brightpaw? Are you awake?"

Brightpaw opened her eyes to see another pair of green eyes. "Yeah." she murmured.

"What happened at the Gathering?" Brightpaw's eyes widened a little more. Violetpaw woke her up _just_ to talk about the Gathering? Brightpaw knew there was more to the small conversation than just talking about the Gathering. She always knew when Dan wanted to ask her for more money. He always started with small talk.

"Nothing much." Brightpaw replied.

"Oh." Violetpaw was silent for a few seconds before she asked, "Did Snowpaw talk to... _other_ apprentices?"

Brightpaw knew where this was going. "No. Not really. He just stuck with the ThunderClan warriors and Cherrypaw."

She coule practically feel Violetpaw's tension leave the den. "Why do you want to know?" Brightpaw asked.

Violetpaw hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Brightpaw knew enough secrets to drive Violetpaw crazy, like the fact she's actually a Twoleg.

"Ok. I like Snowpaw, but I don't know if he feels the same." Brightpaw didn't bother taking in a gasp. She knew this was coming the moment Violetpaw asked about the Gathering.

"It's okay, Violetpaw." Brightpaw assured her. "I'm sure he feels the same."

**Haha! So there's the chapter! Remember, VOTE ON THE POLL! PLEASE! :) ok! See ya till next update!**


	20. Dreams and Visions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues. Sadly, they belong to other authors. Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters and The 39 Clues belongs to Rick Riordan, Peter Lerangis, Gordon Korman, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, Linda Sue Park, and Margaret Peterson Haddix. Wow, The 39 Clues authors really need one of those names like Erin Hunter, then it wouldn't have to be so complicated. -_-' ANYWAY, this chapter has some spoilers for the Omen of the Stars. Don't kill me if you don't like it!**

**Chapter 18**

**ShadowClan Territory**

Darkpaw ran and dodged trees. Something was following him, and he didn't want to meet it. Fear and panic fogged his brain and his only thought was, _I have to get away! I have to hide!_

As he ran, the forest grew dimmer, and soon Darkpaw was surrounded in darkness. He couldn't see anything. He had no idea what followed him, but he was sure it would take its chance to kill him in the dark, when he was most vulnerable. Darkpaw looked around, trying to see into the darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust, but not even his cat sight allowed him to see.

Somewhere nearby, there was something walking towards Darkpaw. His stomach clenched. Something was there, and it knew where he was. _It's going to kill me! I'm too important to die!_

The footsteps were closer now. Darkpaw closed his eyes and waited for his death. Nothing came.

"Open your eyes."

Darkpaw shook. It didn't sound dangerous, but he couldn't will himself to look.

"I'm not going to kill you," the voice was calm, but there was a hint of impatience.

Darkpaw heard that many times, mostly coming from his own lips, or his sister's. It usually ended in the person lying in front of them, dead. It was only something a Cahill wouldn't believe.

"Look!" the voice hissed. Darkpaw flinched away but opened his eyes. It was still dark, but there was another cat. He had a golden pelt and he seemed powerful.

"W-who are y-you?" Darkpaw stuttered. _Just like Brightpaw. _The tom laughed.

"That's what everyone asks. Usually they know, since I saved them from the Dark Forest."

Darkpaw had heard of StarClan. He usually didn't listen to the rest, but he hears it a lot. Once, when he passed the elder's den, he heard the kits ask for a story. Darkpaw stopped to listen. Isabel never told him stories as a child. She usually only taught him things he wouldn't have to use until he was older. Something told him he had to know.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-FLASHBACK-**

_Darkpaw was walking back to his den after a long day of hunting and battle training. While he passed the elders den he heard excited voices coming from inside._

_"Tell us a story, Falcontail!"_

_"I want to know about Tigerstar!"_

_"No! That story is scary, Rowankit!"_

_"Mouse-heart,"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Rowankit, don't be rude."_

_"Fine,"_

_Darkpaw peered inside and saw Rowankit, Silverkit, and Leopardkit sitting around the elders. He stepped inside. The gray-eyed ginger tom, Blazedusk, noticed him._

_"Darkpaw, did you need anything?" Darkpaw tried to think of any excuse to stay._

_"I came to change the moss," he blurted out. Falcontail and Spottedrain sighed._

_"Thank StarClan, I was wondering when one of you would come in for that," Spottedrain said. The three elders stood up and stretched. They moved aside so Darkpaw could get the moss. He walked towards it and started to roll it all up. Ugh. Why couldn't he think of a better excuse?_

_"I want to hear about the Three," Silverkit said. Darkpaw's ears shot up. The Three?_

_"Oh, yes!" Leopardkit agreed._

_"I still want to hear about Tigerstar," Rowankit muttered._

_"Nice choice, Silverkit," Blazedusk complemented, "Spottedrain, do you want to tell the story?"_

_The old she-cat nodded and turned her attention to the kits._

_"Back in the younger days of the Clans, StarClan and the Dark Forest went to war. Tigerstar, the dark leader of ShadowClan, led the Dark Forest cats. Three cats were destined to battle for StarClan. The Three were Lionblaze, Jayfeather -sons of Leafpool and Crowfeather- and Dovewing. All were Firestar's kin. The Dark Forest used the living cats by using their hatred and anger. The most dangerous was Breezepelt, step-brother of Jayfeather and Lionblaze and son of Crowfeather. He believed Jayfeather and Lionblaze were not worthy to live, for their mother was a medicine cat,"_

_The kits gasped._

_"But isn't it forbidden for a medicine cat to fall in love?"_

_"Exactly," Spottedrain nodded._

_"The Three were the most powerful cats to be born in all of the Clans. The Dark Forest proved to be challenging. They almost won the Great War. Many cats died. Cats killed their own Clanmates. Littermates turned against each other. It was the bloodiest war in all the Clans."_

_"How did StarClan win?"_

_Spottedrain chuckled._

_"I don't want to scare you kits."_

_"Please tell us!" The three kits begged._

_"Lightdapple and Twilightpelt would have my pelt if I told you. This story is for apprentices and warriors to know, not tiny kits like you. Soon, little ones, you will know. All Clan cats must learn it during their apprentice training._

_Darkpaw agreed with the kits. He wanted to listen to the rest. He knew this was important. _All Clan cats must learn it during their apprentice training. _What did she mean by that? No one had told Darkpaw yet. He was sure that the other apprentices knew already, and he knew that he will not find out from his mentor._

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Darkpaw looked up at the large, golden tom.

"You're Lionblaze," he whispered.

The tom chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. You and your sister aren't very bright,"

Darkpaw glared at him. How dare he say something so disrespectful! He was a Kabra and deserved to be treated with respect!

"I don't care what you think of yourself, Lucian," Lionblaze said, narrowing his eyes a bit, "You are here to save the Clans and the world of Twolegs as you know it."

Darkpaw was both angry and afraid. This StarClan cat seemed powerful, but he was also the reason Darkpaw was a cat in the first place.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Cahills are the most important Twolegs, right? Well, there is a traitor within your kin. You cannot trust her. She works for the others as well," Lionblaze said.

"Others? What others? No one is as powerful as we are!" Darkpaw growled.

"I suppose you are talking about Lucians, correct? Firestar warned us you and Bloodpaw would be difficult to reason with," sighed Lionblaze, "If only you trusted the Madrigals."

Darkpaw had to keep himself from laughing.

"Trust the Madrigals? Ha! The Madrigals are murderous! No Cahill alive would trust them!" Darkpaw spat.

"It may seem that way, Kabra, but you are wrong. The Madrigals have secrets even the Lucians cannot understand. You need them to survive." Lionblaze growled.

Darkpaw continued to glare at Lionblaze. This cat was wrong! No one could trust the Madrigals. Something snapped behind Darkpaw and he let out a small, panicked yelp.

"Beware, Darkpaw. This dream holds your future. You have known your enemy your whole life. Don't let it take your last breath."

Fear filled Darkpaw once again. Lionblaze had gone, and the creature was back. The bushes around him moved, and the creature circled Darkpaw. The "thing" stopped in front of Darkpaw. Two glowing, red eyes appeared in the darkness. Darkpaw was paralyzed. He couldn't move. He wanted to run, but his paws didn't move from their place.

The red eyes watched Darkpaw. He couldn't look away. This thing had him controlled. Darkpaw could not escape.

"I warned you about the Madrigals," the creature said. The voice was unatural and strange. It was horrifying, but equally captivating. With a sharp growl, the "thing" leaped from the bush and attacked Darkpaw. It happened so fast, he only caught a glimpse of its claws aiming for his throat.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

He woke up panting heavily. That dream was important. Darkpaw couldn't forget what Lionblaze told him. _The Madrigals have secrets even the Lucians cannot understand. You need them to survive._

Ha! The day Natalie wears polyester is the day the Madrigals can be trusted. Even the most idiotic Cahill knows that. Darkpaw tried to keep those thoughts in his head, but Lionblaze's final words kept creeping into his mind. _Beware, Darkpaw. This dream holds your future. You have known your enemy your whole life. Don't let it take your last breath._

It held his future? No, this Clan-buisness is only for Darkpaw, Bloodpaw, Brightpaw, and Harepaw to get their final clue. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous. Not in the enemy kind of way. Was there a chance something actually wanted to kill him?

"Darkpaw?"

He turned to an irritated looking Rowanpaw, who was standing at the entrance of the apprentice den.

"We're about to go for our assessments! You're going to miss it!"

_Uh oh!_ Darkpaw quickly sat up and raced out of the den. He ignored the hostile "Watch it!" from Rowanpaw and went to the entrance of the ShadowClan camp. Since his dream, he couldn't help but think that there was once a war here. He could almost imagine the cats who lived in this ShadowClan camp years ago. The more he imagined it, Darkpaw could actually _see_ the cats.

A strange cat brushed past him with a piece of moss in his jaws. He was running towards the medicine cat den.

"_Littlecloud! I have the moss you needed!"_ The cat's voice seemed faraway, almost like he was talking through the trees. Darkpaw was confused. Littlecloud? There was no Littlecloud. Sunshower was the medicine cat!

"_Thank you, Flametail. Go check on the other wounded warriors. You may need some poppy seeds, too. Blackstar says some cats are still hysterical about Russetfur's death," _Littlecloud told the strange cat, Flametail. Flametail nodded and ran off to the leader's den. He seemed like he was the age of the younger warriors, but he still acts like an apprentice. He must have been the medicine cat apprentice. Flametail got halfway to the leader's den before he disappeared in mist.

Darkpaw went through what he just saw. His dream was wierd, but now the vision? Flametail and Littlecloud were obviously the ShadowClan medicine cats during StarClan's war. Blackstar seemed familiar, too. Darkpaw always hears the older warriors and the elders talk about Blackstar, but when he passes by, they casually change the subject. He never noticed until now.

All the cats Darkpaw imagined began to disappear. The modern ShadowClan cats continued doing their duties as if nothing had happened. Actually, nothing _did_ happen.

"Darkpaw!" He fliched as he heard Shadedapple yell across of the camp. Eaglepaw, Ravenpaw, and Dawnpaw were sitting there with their mentors, looking a little awkward. Rowanpaw was sitting next to them looking smug.

"Coming," Darkpaw called halfheartedly. _This day couldn't get any more wierder,_ Darkpaw thought, hoping he didn't just jinx himself.


	21. Warrior Ceremony

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 19**

**RiverClan Territory**

Bloodpaw was shaking when she woke up in her nest. The apprentices around her were sound asleep. The apprentices' den was warm, but Bloodpaw felt chilled to the bone. She dreamed of being back in London, not caring about the Clues and leaving the family buiness to her parents. Her mother and father were much less stressed before Grace Cahill started the contest. Then, all her mother thought about was getting rid of Amy and Dan. Natalie and Ian became failures in Isabel's eyes.

In her dream, everything came to Bloodpaw tracking something. She had no idea what she was following, but she knew she had to find something. Fast.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-FLASHBACK-**

_Bloodpaw wasn't in RiverClan territory. The forest around her smelled like ShadowClan. Bloodpaw could smell ThunderClan nearby, so she figured she was near the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border. The scent she was following was heading towards the river, and it zigzaged through so many trees Bloodpaw was almost confused. She still kept running._

_Bloodpaw was so focused on the scent she didn't notice everything around her fading. Only a single source of light was visible. A pale gray she-cat formed from the light. She had warm, friendly eyes. Bloodpaw was too mesmerized to realize that she was breathing heavily._

_The gray she cat examined Bloodpaw._

_"You should really calm down. It's not good for you to be so stressed," the she-cat meowed calmly. She licked her paw and brought it over her ear._

_"So figure out what you're tracking yet?"_

_Bloodpaw shook her head and narrowed her eyes._

_"Who are you?" she said, letting a growl come out with her words. The she-cat took no notice of that and continued to clean her ears._

_"Nice way to greet someone who's trying to help you with your little _problem_,"_

_Bloodpaw tried not to let her surprise show. This cat knew about the 39 Clues. She knew why Natalie, Ian, Dan, and Amy were in the Clans._

_"Which problem?" Bloodpaw tested. _Let's see how much this cat knows, _she thought._

_The gray she-cat merely chuckled. "Well, there seems to be a lot of trouble in the Cahill family. Rivals, the branches, the clues, Grace-"_

_"You know about the clue hunt?" Bloodpaw asked._

_"Of course," the she-cat nodded. "StarClan has known about this since the Great Battle."_

_Bloodpaw almost felt like fainting. This cat knew too much..._

_"You can't possibly know about this! The clues-they're supposed to be top secret!" Bloodpaw yowled at the gray she-cat. She didn't even flinch._

_"You should be glad Hollyleaf didn't visit you. You probably would have angered her before you knew her name," the cat said. She began to narrow her eyes at Bloodpaw._

Hollyleaf?_ That name seemed familiar. Why was that?_

_"So then, who are you?" Bloodpaw asked curiously. The she-cat stared at her for a while. Bloodpaw began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Then, the gray cat blinked._

_"I'm Dovewing. I don't suppose you'd remember that name,"_

_Bloodpaw frowed. Dovewing..._

_"You're one of the Three?" Bloodpaw asked, remembering the conversation she heard when passing by the medicine den. She heard Runningpaw and Yarrowtail speaking about it in hushed voices. While they were talking, Bloodpaw heard her own name. She would have listened even more, but Nightheart had asked her what she was doing there. Bloodpaw lied and said she was there to see Yarrowtail about her claw because it was hurting._

_Dovewing nodded. Bloodpaw remembered now. They had mentioned that Dovewing was just an apprentice. Near the end of the Great War, she became a warrior. She had a friendly glint in her eyes, but there was also loss, violence and sorrow in them too. It didn't make sense to Bloodpaw at the time. Why would they be disscussing a ThunderClan cat?_

_Dovewing's expression became serious, "You should know what this dream means." Dovewing spoke in a faraway voice, almost like she was talking to someone else._

_Bloodpaw was about to ask her what she meant when she heard a panicked yowl through the trees. Bloodpaw cringed. Dovewing didn't move at all._

_"This dream is a warning, Bloodpaw. There's someone important in your life you cannot trust. You can't trust the other Lucians. They could bring you to your doom," Dovewing said, all the earlier warmness gone from her eyes._

_Before Bloodpaw could ask her any more questions, another yowl broke through the pine trees. It was more panicked and it scared Bloodpaw even more. She stared into the trees, eyes wide with horror. When Bloodpaw looked back at where Dovewing was, she was gone._

_Bloodpaw rushed in the direction of the yowls. As she came near, she heard the growls and whimpers of the mysterious cats. Bloodpaw could feel that she was getting closer..._

_Something had slammed into her side before she could find out what she was running to. The attacker was pinning her down so she couldn't move. As much as she struggled, Bloodpaw couldn't get free. Her heart stopped as she heard one last blood-chilling, almost human, scream._

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-END OF FLASHBACK-**_  
_

Bloodpaw had seen horrible things while spying for the Lucians and taking care of... buisness, but nothing had scared her more than the dream. It was so real, and Bloodpaw feared she would have to deal with it later on.

She took one shaky breath and walked out of her den. The sky was over-cast and Bloodpaw could feel the humidity in the air. Most of the cats weren't out of their dens, but Blacktail and Rabbitleap were guarding the entrance of the camp, sitting as still as stones. Almost hidden by the nursery was Featherkit, Tansyleaf's only kit. Featherkit was the youngest kit in RiverClan, but she was already as sneaky as some apprentices. She hadn't noticed Bloodpaw watching her, so she crept up on Blacktail and Rabbitleap. The kit was carefully placing her paws on the ground so the guard cats couldn't hear her. Bloodpaw admired the skills of the young kit. She was as light as a feather...

Bloodpaw saw that Blacktail's ear had twitched in Featherkit's direction. He knew she was there. A sense of warmth filled Bloodpaw as she watched in amusement how the little kit was creeping up on her father. Featherkit pounced when she was close enough, but Blacktail ducked. Featherkit rolled to a stop in front of him. Rabbitleap's shoudlers were shaking with laughter.

Bloodpaw wished her parents had played with her and Ian like that. If only they had a beautiful childhood that Bloodpaw would love to always have in her memories...

She noticed that Tansyleaf was walking out of the nursery. Her eyes were filled with panic and she seemed very nervous. When the queen saw her kit playing with Blacktail, the panic in her eyes was replaced with pride and love.

Bloodpaw felt sad and envious once again. The kit had everything they could wish for. Natalie was just a younger Lucian that can steal and kill for Isabel.

Pawsteps a few tail-lengths away made Bloodpaw look away from the kit and warriors. Brambleface, Flamecloud, and Shadowfur all stepped out of the leader's den with Swiftstar. Bloodpaw ran into the apprentices' den. Maybe she could listen in on what they were talking about.

"You're all sure they have trained enough?" Swiftstar's voice was barely a whisper, but Bloodpaw could hear her.

"Freepaw was amazing during her assessment," Flamecloud sounded proud. Bloodpaw looked behind her to see Freepaw fast asleep, having no idea that her mentor was telling the leader how well she did on her assessment.

"Hawkpaw learned quickly, and most of his training was just review," Shadowfur didn't sound much different than Flamecloud. He sounded just as proud as she did.

"Swiftstar, are you sure that Bloodpaw is ready to be made a warrior?" Brambleface's voice was suspicious. Bloodpaw glared at the wall. Of course, _he_ wouldn't want her to be a warrior! Brambleface never liked Bloodpaw.

"I'm sure. She has also learned quickly, wouldn't you agree Flamecloud? Shadowfur?"

"Yes, Swiftstar. Even Freepaw was amazed at how quickly she learned to attack with a partner," Flamecloud said. Bloodpaw grinned. It wasn't new. She and Ian always partnered in attacking an enemy spy.

"Her hunting is also extraordinary! She caught more fish and water voles than Hawkpaw just after a week of being here," Shadowfur"See, Brambleface? Bloodpaw is obviously fit for a warrior status."

Bloodpaw had heard enough. She walked back to her nest, feeling a lot better than she did when she had woken up. The excitement of what was to come in the afternoon was enough to get the dream out of her head. Bloodpaw stretched her jaws open in a giant yawn and curled up in her nest. A blanket of dreamless sleep overtook her in a few seconds.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

RiverClan was murmuring excitedly as they gathered around the boulder where Swiftstar made her announcements. Bloodpaw sat along the edge of the group of cats. Her fur was recently groomed and shone in the light. Freepaw was sitting next to her, looking as nervous as a cornered mouse.

"I can't believe it! It's finally come! Our warrior ceremony!" she gasped. Bloodpaw ignored her and tried to focus on her posture. If Isabel could she how the RiverClan cats sat, she'd be shocked. They weren't horrible, but they weren't perfect. Isabel prefers perfect.

Swiftstar sat on top of the boulder, her eyes scanning the horde of cats. Once all the cats had gathered, Swiftstar cleared her throat.

"It is about time a few apprentices became warriors. Flamecloud, Shadowfur, Brambleface, do you all agree that your apprentices have trained well and have earned the title of warriors?" She seemed to be staring lasers through Brambleface.

"Yes," Flamecloud said, shooting a proud glance toward Freepaw.

"I agree," Shadowfur said, letting a soft purr rumble in his throat. Hawkpaw, who was across the clearing, sat up straighter and seemed to be glowing in excitement.

"Yes..." Brambleface said nonchalantly. It infuriated Bloodpaw to hear her own mentor act so cooly at her warrior ceremony. He didn't care at all.

"Well then, Freepaw, Hawkpaw, and Bloodpaw, please step up," Swiftstar said. The apprentices did just that.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Freepaw, Hawkpaw, and Bloodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bloodpaw said.

"I do," Freepaw was slightly shaking next to Bloodpaw.

"I do," Hawkpaw said, the happiness in his voice eager to come out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Freepaw, Hawkpaw, and Bloodpaw, from this day you will be known as Freebird, Hawkstorm, and Bloodflower. StarClan honors your dedication and we welcome you as full members of RiverClan."

The Clan cheered for the new warriors, "Freebird! Hawkstorm! Bloodflower."

Their voices were a bit less excited and cheerful when they called out Bloodflower's new name. She took in a deep breath and kept calm. What they thought of her wasn't important.

"Tonight, you three will keep a silent vigil," Swiftstar explained. Bloodflower's eyes widened. So she was supposed to stay awake all night and keep quiet? Lovely.

**Okay, so most of this was a fill-in. Only about half of the chapter will be important later on. I'm so sorry about not updating! I'm sosososososososo sooooooorrrryyyyyy! :( Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Constructive critisism is welcome. Last chapter of Bonds From Different Clans is next! Yay!**


	22. Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 20**

**WindClan**

Harewhisker gleamed as the cats of WindClan chanted his name. Everything else seemed muffled.

"Harewhisker! ... Harewhisker!" was all he heard. He could actually imagine Brightpaw, or whatever her name is at the moment, saying, _Don't let your giant ego take over! It's not all about you!_

WindClan went silent after their chanting. Breezestar nodded towards the new warriors. Wolfspirit and Sunspot looked just as excited as Harewhisker was.

"Tonight, you three will keep a silent vigil and guard the camp." Breezestar dipped her head and turned towards her den. Sunspot rushed towards Tansypaw. Harewhisker turned to Wolfspirit.

"What's the silent vigil?" Harewhisker asked. Wolfspirit stared at him as if he dropped from the sky with a hedgehog on his head.

"The silent vigil is when we stay up at night and silently guard the camp. Breezestar pretty much explained everything," Wolfspirit said.

"She did?" asked Harewhisker.

"Duh, mouse-brain," Wolfspirit scoffed, "We also can't speak at all until dawn. Every new warrior must take a silent vigil after their warrior ceremony."

Harewhisker looked at him disbelievingly. He had to stay up all night? There was no way he could stay up just by standing there! It was impossible! Also, Harewhisker couldn't go an hour without talking. A silent vigil would be Harewhisker's most difficult challenge.

"Are you okay, Harewhisker?" Wolfspirit asked.

"Uh, yeah," Harewhisker replied. "Just thinking about the vigil..."

"Don't worry. Guard duty isn't so horrible. Nothing really happens during it anyway."

"Yeah, okay. Just one question."

"What is it?"

"Are we allowed to sleep before our vigil?"

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

The light of the dawning sun was the most beautiful thing Harewhisker had ever seen. Well, half-seen. The sunlight was barely visible through his half-closed eyelids.

He looked to his side and saw Wolfspirit staring back at the dens. No question he was looking to see if any of the cats on dawn patrol were awake to let them go to the den. Harewhisker was silently agreeing. He was so tired, he could drop dead on the spot. His eyelids were growing heavier the more he thought about how warm he expected the warriors' den to be.

The small nudge he got had woken him up. Harewhisker looked to his side to see Sunspot shaking her head. He got the message: _Don't fall asleep._

He nodded and turned away, but he could still feel Sunspot's gaze burning into his pelt. It was highly uncomfortable and Harewhisker tried to focus on anything else. He looked in the direction of the lake, wishing he could dunk in his head to keep himself awake.

Harewhisker understood why he was so tired. There were a few handfulls of times that he had stayed up all night, but he was human with sugar and caffine at his disposal. There was nothing to keep him awake as a cat. No coffee, no sugar sticks, no _chocolate bars_.

Just as the most desperate thoughts of sleep and sugar entered Harewhisker's mind, he flinched violently as Sunspot nudged him again. She nodded her head towards the warriors' den. Harewhisker followed he gaze and, to his ultimate relief, saw Moonwhisker, Wildmask, Flashglow, Rocktail, and Eagleflight emerge from the den. When Wildmask and Flashglow saw the three tired warriors, they began to snicker.

Harewhisker heard Wildmask whisper, "New warriors are always so beat after their vigil!" The white and tabby she-cats began to snort a little loudly. Harewhisker glared at them as they passed through the camp's entrance. He had no idea why it was so hilarious to the two warriors. Moonwhisker, Rocktail, and Eagleflight watched as the two she-cats left, then the deputy turned to the three remaining cats.

"You three can go and sleep now. There's several empty nests in the warriors' den, so it will be pretty easy finding one. Eagleflight and Rocktail will take care of the rest of guard duty."

Harewhisker practically flew towards the warm den. Wolfspirit chose the nest next to Harewhisker. Sunspot chose the nest next to Cinderflame, which was just a few nests away from Harewhisker. He would have let out a groan, but he was too tired to even get comfortable in his new nest. Sleep consumed him in a matter of seconds.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

It was a warm day, and Harewhisker was savoring the warmth. He let himself stretch out on his nest and let the sunrays hit his pelt. This was a huge advantage about staying with WindClan: they liked to sleep out in the open.

His rest was disturbed by being gently poked in his side.

"Harewhisker," the cat crooned. "Wake up."

He moaned and vainly tried to swat away whoever was trying to wake him up. The cat continued to poke him in his side.

"_Dan, HELP!"_ another voice screamed. Harewhisker's eyes shot open and he immediately stood up. His head hit something as he was standing.

"Ow!" yelped Sunspot. She had her head down, slowly shaking it side to side. Harewhisker's ears grew warm. He had bumped into her chin.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just- Did you hear anything?"

Sunspot looked up and shook her head. "Nothing except the elders complaining again."

"R-really?" asked Harewhisker.

"Yeah, why? Did you hear anything?" she questioned.

"No," Harewhisker lied.

"Oh, well Moonwhisker said to wake you up. She wants the new warriors to go on a hunting patrol after the medicine cats come back from collecting herbs."

"Okay," Harewhisker muttered as Sunspot turned and walked away.

_Who yelled?_ Harewhisker thought. Sunspot said she didn't hear anything, so why did he hear it? Also, why would someone yell out his Twoleg name?

A chill traveled down Harewhisker's spine. What just happened and who's voice was that? No one would call him "Dan" in the Clans.

Harewhisker stared, wide eyed, at the ground until he heard someone calling him. He looked towards the entrance of the camp and saw some WindClan cats grouping for the hunting patrol. Wolfspirit and Sunspot were surrounded by three other warriors. In the distant hills, Harewhisker saw two figures heading back towards the camp. The medicine cats were coming back, meaning that the hunting patrol was going to leave soon.

He sighed and walked towards the patrol. Wolfspirit turned just as Harewhisker arrived.

"Wow! You can sleep!" he laughed.

"Well, I was tired," Harewhisker yawned.

Wolfspirit shrugged. Harewhisker looked up to check the position of the sun. It was nearly sunhigh.

_Hpmh..._ he thought. _I always sleep 'till noon. These cats think that I slept a long time?_

The medicine cats were closer, and the patrol began to leave. The cats in the patrol greeted the medicine cats as they walked by.

"Good morning, Sleephead," Tansypaw teased. Harewhisker grunted as Wolfspirit snickered.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-**

A petite, glossy dark brown she-cat placidly breathed in the fresh air of the grassy hills. A black she-cat stood on her right, while a bulky white tom stood to her left. Their pelts were covered with dust and no doubt, fleas. The dark brown she-cat inched a little farther away from the two. _Disgusting._

She couldn't believe she accepted help from lowly rogues like the two next to her. Her pride almost sent her walking out of the town without any backup, but she was smart enough to accept help when she guessed that she would need it later on. Now, not only did she have the two rogues, but she had a group of vicious cats at her command. The black she-cat was cunning, almost as if she had the brain of a fox. The dark brown she-cat was actually impressed of how intelligent those alley cats actually could be. Too bad the black she-cat could not even begin to be compared to the knowledge of the brown she-cat. The tom didn't have much of a brain. No intelligence, yet he was a powerful fighter. Yes, the she-cat and the tom were a perfect pair of guards.

"Which one is it, Lucy?" asked the tom.

The dark brown she-cat, Lucy, scanned the group of cats. It was almost impossible to pick out the cat she needed to watch, but one caught her eye. The light brown tom with green eyes. _Green like jade..._ Lucy thought. Of course, that cat didn't move around like the Clan cats. They moved with admirable stealth. The tom did not. He walked carefree. Obviously, he did not know the dangers the wild cats knew and were cautious of. The ignorance of the average human.

"The brown tom," Lucy replied. The black she-cat looked at her in surprise.

"_Him?_" she hissed.

"I'm surprised you don't see it, Shade," Lucy said calmly.

"I don't get how you can figure these things out," scoffed Shade.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to find out how I got my experience."

Shade glared at Lucy defiantly and almost murderously. Lucy chuckled.

How adorable.

"He looks so weak! Are you sure this is one of the cats?" asked the tom.

"Of course, Henry. He is one of them. I'm sure of it," stated Lucy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shade muttered under her breath. Lucy spun and growled at Shade, all of her previous calm nature suddenly gone.

"You think this is a joke? You think that I'm a fool? Someone as honorable as me?" Lucy snarled. Her formerly beautiful face was now contorted in rage. "You think I don't know how to deal with these problems? You think I can't handle this? Hold your tounge, before I rip it out!"

Shade flinched away, terror in her eyes. Henry cautiously glanced at the scene before him. He knew not to mess with Lucy. The beauty and the pleasant facade only covered the malevolent and violent nature beneath. Shade was too proud to know when to hold back a remark.

"Just follow my commands, and maybe you won't be as worthless as you are now!" barked Lucy as she turned and walked towards the woods. Henry stayed back, knowing that nothing was over yet. Shade stepped towards Lucy.

"Hey! Who are you callin-"

A claw appeared from thin air and slashed Shade across her muzzle. She yelped and staggered backwards. Lucy looked as if nothing had happened. She just stood there, looking ultimately bored. Henry watched the entire event from a fox-length away.

"Know your place, Shade," Lucy crooned. "You're just here for a task. I could get rid of you at any time."

Shade's eyes were wide. A shiver traveled down her spine from the way Lucy spoke to her. Her voice was comforting, but what she said with that voice terrified Shade. Lucy turned and continued to walk towards the distant trees.

"We're not done here," she chided. "There's a lot more work to be done!"

Henry immediately followed, but Shade hesitated. Lucy looked at her.

"Come, Shade," she said nonchalantly.

She didn't know what caused her to follow, but Shade did.

Lucy set her eyes on the trees that she was walking to. It was pretty far away, but she could she the distant green plantlife. Only one thing was on her mind, though. She needed to get rid of those cats. The ones residing with the Clancats had to go. They could not complete their mission here.

_Off to ThunderClan, _Lucy mused.


	23. DoubleCross

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or The 39 Clues.**

**Chapter 21**

**ThunderClan**

Things seemed to be calm in ThunderClan. No arguments, no battles, no injuries. Everything was peaceful. The ThunderClan cats were all happy.

So why was everything so wrong?

Brightpelt stared up at the sky. The quarry- err... stone hollow- was full of busy ThunderClan cats. The kits of Wishshimmer and Echobreeze squealed behind her. Even the pleased purrs from the elders added to the simultaneous noises rising up into the cloudless sky. All the loud noises and calming sounds made Brightpelt forget that she had to listen to the deputy.

"Brightheart? Brightheart!" Sunsetspirit called. Brightpelt flinched and sheepishly turned to the fiery she-cat.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Sunsetspirit rolled her eyes and turned back to the other members of the patrol.

"So we are going to split into two groups. The weather is cooler, so some animals might be sheltering near the abandoned Twoleg den. Lightshine, Lionsoul, Skygazer and I will hunt near there. Shinefeather and Sparkblaze will take Cherryblossom and Brightpelt near the WindClan border."

The cats nodded and exited the camp through the tunnel. The patrol split into two groups and went opposite directions.

"This is our first hunting patrol as warriors!" squealed Cherryblossom.

"We still have apprentice duties," Brightpelt reminded her. Even though they were now warriors, the oldest kits in the nursery weren't old enough to become apprentices.

"Yeah, but we're _warriors_!" Cherryblossom countered happily.

Cherryblossom continued to talk, but Brightpelt faded into her own mind. Nothing peaceful lasted very long for Amy and Dan, but so far, nothing went wrong in their Clans. Even Ian and Natalie were doing well in ShadowClan and RiverClan, other than the cats that disliked them so much...

Actually, the only bad things that had happened were that Violetpaw was hurt by those rocks and that Brightpelt had that unnatural injury...

_Wait!_ Brightpelt stiffened. _Bloodpaw had a similar injury, right? What did she say happened? She tore her claw? She had said that it didn't stop bleeding..._

_I was bleeding too..._

"Blood!" gasped Brightpelt. Then the gears in her head turned._ But we already know blood. It's a Lucian clue. Blood can't possibly be the last clue!_ Brightpelt was at a loss. The sudden feeling of victory faded into loss and hopelessness.

"Are you okay, Brightpelt?" asked Cherryblossom with concern. Brightpelt jumped in surprise and turned to the worried-looking she-cat.

"I'm fine," she responded. "Just thinking about apprentice duties."

Cherryblossom thought of that as a joke and let out a brief _mroww _of laughter.

"You two are being as loud as a rampaging badger!" snapped Sparkblaze. "You'll wake up the entire forest!"

"Too late," murmured Shinefeather as a sparrow screeched from its nest and flew away above the trees.

"You two are acting like kits!" growled Sparkblaze. "Keep quiet or I'll tell Wolfstar to relieve Skygazer and Violetfur of their share of the apprentice duties!"

"I'm sorry, Sparkblaze," grumbled Cherryblossom. Brightpelt nodded.

"We will stay silent."

"Make sure of that!" Sparkblaze scoffed. He turned and stalked off into the forest. Shinefeather continued to glare at the two she-cats.

"Just because you two are warriors now doesn't mean that you can trample through the forest like a group of angry badgers," she scolded. She followed Sparkblaze through the underbrush.

Brightpelt and Cherryblossom silently followed the two older warriors into the forest.

After a while of walking, Cherryblossom stopped and stiffened. Brightpelt turned to her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Sparkblaze and Shinefeather turned to look.

"I think I smell rogues. They don't smell like WindClan, so I'm sure they didn't cross the border."

Sparkblaze shared a cautious look with Shinefeather.

"Cherryblossom, what direction is the scent?" he demanded. Cherryblossom stared back at him uncertainly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure," she replied sheepishly. Sparkblaze flicked his tail and opened his mouth. Shinefeather and Brightpelt did the same and scented the air.

Brightpelt understood what Cherryblossom said. She noticed a faint, unfamiliar scent in the air, but she had no idea where from. It almost seemed as if the rogues left their scent everywhere on purpose then disappeared.

"Split up," Sparkblaze announced. "If you find anything, meet back at the camp."

Brightpelt nodded and split away from the other three cats. After walking for a while, she decided she might as well look for prey as she searched. Brightpelt opened her jaws and scented the air.

The smell of the rogues was still there, but she tried to scent past it. In a few heartbeats, Brightpelt scented a mouse in the underbrush. She went into a hunter's crouch and stalked the furry animal.

It paused searching the ground for food when Brightpelt accidently stepped on the end of a twig. She froze in a slight moment of panic. _Mouse-dung! StarClan, please don't let it run!_

It also startled her to realize that she had just prayed to StarClan. _Am I turning into one of them?_ She barely noticed that the mouse continued its search. Brightpelt shook off her worries and focused purely on the prey.

She thought of all her hunting lessons. She kept her tail limp. Her paws were set down so gently they barely touched the ground. She stayed downwind so that the mouse could not smell her.

Brightpelt held her breath and stalked closer towards the mouse. She was aware of every noise she made and every noise around her. When the mouse paused a second time, she knew it wasn't her fault.

The potential prey fled, but Brightpelt did not chase after it. She stood entirely rigid and glanced around. There wasn't any cat to be seen, but Brightpelt's Clan cat instincts and her Cahill instincts both told her that there was someone else there.

There was no more time to find out what had caused the prey to run when the answer attacked Brightpelt from her side.

Brightpelt yowled and landed on the ground, stunned. She tried to get up, but the rogue pinned her down. Her back legs kicked, trying to scratch the attacker's belly. Brightpelt tried to think of many fighting attacks, but she had a hard time rememebring useful attacks. _I'm a hunter, not a fighter!_ Tears welled up in Brightpelt's eyes as she struggled against the cat. The rogue roughly cuffed the side of her head. She was momentarily paralyzed.

A sudden defensive move appeared in her mind. Brightpelt took a quick breath and went limp. The rogue eased off Brightpelt and she wormed out from under it. She rapidly swiped in the rogue's direction and tried to run, but the rogue had dodged her attack and leaped towards Brightpelt. She made a sharp turn to the left, trying to trick the pursuing rogue. She panicked when she saw that it turned perfectly and continued to chase her.

"Get away from me!"

The rogue vaulted towards her and scored deep scratches on her side. Brightpelt stumbled and fell on her side. She saw the rogue stalking up on her from the corner of her eye, but then darkness overwhelmed her.

**-break-break-break-break-break-break-break- **

"You _idiot_!" Lucy screamed. Henry cringed. The she-cat was much smaller and often looked harmless, but the incident with Shade proved otherwise.

"You told us we were getting rid of the cats!" Henry defended.

"Imbecile! The timing was absolutely idiotic!" Lucy shrieked. "It was the middle of the day! She was in a patrol searching for rogues! Could you be any more dim-witted?"

Shade glared at the argument in front of her. Lucy would have injured Shade before she could finish defending herself, but the giant rat-brain wasn't even scratched.

_It's because both Lucy and I know Henry isn't keen or clever, but he is strong and is a powerful fighter. What he lacks in wits is made up with excellent fighting skills. Not even Lucy can match against him._

As Lucy yelled at Henry, Shade inspected her injuries yet again. It was only the other day when Lucy mercilessly punished Shade for talking back.

_That she-cat made a ultimately fatal mistake,_ Shade fumed. _I have not proved my full worth to any cat. No cat knows, not even my comrades._

The emotions of sudden fear of Lucy reminded Shade of her disgrace. She was better than that. Her intelligence was only a fraction of her capabilities.

_Worthless, Lucy? Trust me, you will regret it. Soon, I will rule over you, and you will bow to my will._

**Oooooh. Shade has plans. :O  
Sorry for not updating. I know I over-use that apology, and I'm sorry for that too. At least I finally updated. :) I try hard to get past my multiple writer's blocks. I feel like I melt my brain! But I love the comments I get in reward, so I'm happy to melt my brain for you guys!  
NOTICE: *No brains were (technically) harmed in the making of this chapter. However, blame for brain damage may go to excessive amounts of soda, sugar, and caffine. 200 pages of fictional books read each day may also be at fault. So may the sudden heat of the author's living area...***


End file.
